With Love
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Nickverse!Mona. Everything was alright. Everything was normal. All until a few months ago. Now everything is terrible. It's spiraling and it's about to hit the bottom - hard. Liz can't understand what she's become or why, but through all of it at least she has one person who will stand by her. No matter how scary he looks.
1. Twisted Minds

**Ok, so this was originally a one shot. It was called 'Twisted Minds' and was meant to be no more and no less. However bouncing ideas off my friend I found cooler ways to do things and am seriously planning to expand this much like PaSDaS. As such I decided to split the one shot into two. Of course it may end up it stays a two shot, but we'll have to see.**

**Anyway, this is a story focusing on Mona Lisa. It's told in her point of view, at least for this chapter and the next one. We'll see if I keep it that way later. Also she goes by Liz in this story. Her father calls her Liz and I might not ever give her the name Mona Lisa. But it is her. The father is also someone from tmnt previously, but in this part he is only referred to as 'daddy'. If I continue eventually it will be revealed who the father is.**

**Wow, so much explaining. Well, I hope you enjoy! ^^**

It is dank and dark in here, per usual. What little light there is flickers off and on in the bulbs that stretch across the ceiling. We can't afford things anymore. Daddy doesn't make enough, if anything. I've started to believe that this new job of his is more of a test for himself than it is a productive effort meant to keep us alive. There are just too many things that don't add up. Worst of all is daddy's sudden shift in personality. Lately he's been more moody, prone to fits of rage, and more isolated not just from the world but from me too. If this were just another job then he wouldn't be like this. I know it.

My eyes scan over the room and I struggle to see through the dimness. It's not that darkness bothers me really or even affects me much at all. But the shift between dim and dark makes it hard for my eyes to focus. There's no setting to stay on – cat eyes or regular eyes – so I can only make out vague outlines and indistinct features. Oh, but I don't actually _have_ cat eyes. The thought makes me laugh. My eyes are a crystal blue. The same shade as my late mother. It's really the only feature we share. But I don't remember her much so I guess I wouldn't really know. Daddy says I look just like her. I'm pretty sure he's just being a fond parent and husband.

A frown tugs at my lips. He…doesn't say that much anymore though. Sadness swims in my eyes. He doesn't say much of anything to me these days. For the last few months he has been so involved in this new project that everything else has just sort of fallen away. Even me, his own daughter. My heart clenches then despite how used to it I am.

I stand slowly. There's nothing to do and nowhere to go, but I go anyway. At first I simply move across the room. My arms swing gently at my sides. From here I more easily see the objects littered across the table. It's all sciency stuff – a microscope, centrifuge, funnel, beakers, and a variety of other tools. I know them all and I know how to use them. Daddy taught me all about everything to do with science. Admittedly I only half listened most of the time so I'm not particularly useful in many cases, but my knowledge is enough so that I know the basics and what not to mix or I'll end up a bunch of particles on the side walk. Or so to speak.

I pause and make a soft sound as I notice one of the beakers has something in it. I turn and tilt my head slightly as draw closer. I lean forward, my hands pressed heavily against the top of the table as I support myself on them. Inside the container is a bright blue substance – not quite a liquid and not quite a solid. My eyes get larger the longer I stare. The glint it gives off is captivating. So is this daddy's work? He certainly has never left it out before. He never wants her to see his work, not this work at least. Before he would sometimes use it as a learning experience. A weak laugh escapes me. That's what he called it at least. We both knew it was the best way to bond.

I snap to attention as a voice reaches me. It is not daddy's. My muscles tighten and my fingers curl into tight fists. I push myself up off the table and turn slowly to face the door. It's the only way out of this tiny apartment and the only place anyone speaking could be. I focus on my breathing, keeping it low and steady. No need to panic. No need. But…it's hard to hear here. So despite the way my skin crawls from the mere tone of the voice I creep closer. I need to understand what's going on.

"We are quickly running out of what is known as the patience." The mechanical note is obvious now. I let out a heavy breath. So that's why I was so perturbed. No human talks like that. I crack a weak smile. And yet…the unsettling feeling is not completely gone. A shiver snakes up my body.

"Please," I perk at the other voice. The unease evaporates and a stab of fear takes its place. My mouth opens slightly, forming a silent word. _Daddy. _"Please, just give me a little longer. I swear – I can do this! Just…just one more week." His voice cracks. "Then I'll have it! _I swear._"

My brows knit together and that all too familiar sadness rises to cloud the blue in my eyes again. This must be about the project. And the other voice…it must be one of the employers. I frown deeply. I wonder how far past the deadline daddy already is. Projects before only ever lasted a month at most. I nibble at my fingernails. Does that mean we won't be able to eat for the next week?

"One week." The mechanical voice replies. "Once what is known as a week is over then the positive results will be required." I side glance. Knowing it is there the blue substance particularly bright. Is that what they're talking about? And what kind of results is it supposed to have? A shadow grips me suddenly and I shiver violently. It can't be anything good.

The door slams back against the wall and I yelp. I jump backward and nearly fall over my own two feet. I only save myself by finding purchase on a couch. My breathing comes faster. "Da-"

Daddy's eyes go wide and round as bowling balls. He whirls around to fully face me and I see how truly terrifying his eyes are. They are wild and full of insanity, much like a beast backed into a corner. "Liz!" His voice is harsh, sudden. "What are you doing? What did you hear?" He lurches forward and seizes my arm. He jerks me forward.

I suck in a sharp breath. I nearly fall over as he pulls me. "N-Nothing!" I pray my eyes don't betray me. I'm sure only fear shines through, but he might misinterpret this fear – and rightly so. My fear is not only for myself concerning him, but for the fate that awaits us by working with these strange men. "I was just-"

Daddy cuts me off sharply. "What did I tell you about wandering around at night?" He tightens his grip on my arm. "I told you **never** to leave your room, not unless you were being attacked! And you aren't being attacked. Are you?" His eyes narrow and his mouth curves down sharply.

I quake in place. "D-Daddy…you're scaring me." I try, but I can not hold the tremor from my words. The best I do is hide my lips trembling by biting down on it.

Daddy freezes. He scarcely even breathes. But he does not release me. A stunned look descends on him and settles especially obviously in his eyes. Then he breaks the daze. He blinks and slowly, carefully, he unfurls his fingers and draws his hand back. "Liz…I…"

I take a large step back, cowering without meaning to. I wring my hands together. I really should stop though. It's daddy's habit. And right now…I don't want to be much like him.

Daddy snaps into an erect position. The guilt vanishes and again that insanity seizes him. I make sure to step back further and move around the couch. He spins on his heel and his muscles tense terribly, letting me know without a doubt his eyes are bulging from his head. "Wha-What…?"

Normally I would answer. At the very least I'd prompt him to continue. But if possible I want to fade to the background.

Daddy doesn't move for a beat. It's my chance. I could run and be in my room in a heartbeat. I could wait for this spell of craziness to pass. But too slow. "Liz!" He roars. In the next instant he is facing me again. "What did you see?" He points fiercely behind him at the table.

His finger shakes terribly, but I know what he means. _The blue substance._ "I-I didn't do anything to it." Wrong answer. Daddy's face contorts in something between terror and blind fury. I shrink back farther. "It was just sitting there!" My voice cracks. "And I-I…I didn't mean to look!" Tears sting my eyes.

Daddy lets out a chilling growl. It comes from deep within and it makes me jump. He shoves his head down into his hands, curling his fingers in and likely digging them into his skin. "Go to bed." His voice is thick and unlike anything I've ever heard before.

I snap my head up. A small squeak passes my lips. "W-What?" I hold my breath.

Daddy jerks his head up and makes that terrible growl again, the aggravation showing much more clearly than the rage this time. "I said get out of here!" He takes a firm step forward, as if to come after me.

I squeal and turn hard on my heel. I fall over myself, but catch myself on my four limbs. I scramble across the floor, struggling to pick myself up and quickly giving it up. I run in a mess of limbs across the floor toward my tiny room in the back. I don't ever look back, not until I've passed the threshold and slammed my door shut. Then I glance back, but even then it's fleeting.

I stand there a moment after that, listening for a sign but not really knowing what that sign is exactly. After hearing no sound I let out a heavy breath and sink back against the door. I sink slowly down along it until I'm sitting. I draw my knees up almost absently, as if preparing for the inevitable.

The silence stretches on endlessly. It creeps in at the edges and fills me up with emotion until I burst. My lip trembles and tears well in my eyes. A choked sob escapes my throat and the rain soon follows. I shove my face down on my knees to muffle the sounds and hide my shame, but I don't hold the emotions back. Like the silence I let it consume me. _Why? _"Daddy…" This is all wrong. So very, very wrong. And he doesn't even seem to see it. Not until he breaks me.

…

The time after that is a blur. Day by day goes by yet I never really know how much or where in the span I am. If that makes sense. It probably doesn't. It only hits me when daddy comes and urges me awake and out of bed that – oh shit – it's been a week. His eyes are like that night when he talked to that mechanical sounding man. He is dead set on his purpose and no matter what I ask he ignores me. He doesn't say where we're going, why, or anything. He only mumbles to himself in the most off-putting of ways. If I could I might have actually ran from him then. _But not possible._ His hold on my wrist is far too tight, just like that night a week ago.

We burst out onto the street and I nearly fall over. I only keep my feet because daddy holds me up by keeping such a tight grip on my wrist. We flurry down the street, across the road, and around corner after corner. In a mere few minutes we are in a part of the city that I've never seen before. My skin prickles and my heart beats a little faster. The way the shadows fall across the path sends my senses into overdrive. _This is wrong._ We shouldn't be here. Just like so much in these past few months everything is so terribly wrong in this dark place.

In the next instant the narrowness of the path widens. For a moment it jars me, that is until I look up. My eyes grow round and suddenly it's hard to breathe. Before me stands an enormous building. It's easily the tallest building in the whole city. How did I never notice it before? It curves sharply at the peak, forming a pointed roof. "What-" My words turn to a grunt as daddy shoots into frenzied motion and I'm jerked after him.

We walk up to the giant building and for a flash he releases me. For a moment I can run. I can get far away from this terrible place and stop whatever's about to conspire from happening. But I don't. Daddy swipes his hand over a panel and the doors slide open. Then he has me again. "Quiet."

I start. I blink and stare blankly at him as we move forward. I scarcely realize he is talking to me, it's been that long since he has spoken to me. "Daddy?" I say anyway.

He whirls around. "_I said_ _quiet!_" I jerk back, but don't make it far. I'm not strong enough to break his hold. "What don't you understand about that?" He goes on and on, but I stop listening after that. All I see are his eyes, ablaze, and the only sound is the ba-dum of my heart in my ears.

I'm quite frozen, but somehow I manage a tiny nod. What I've just agreed to I have no idea. Probably to not make another sound – or else. So I don't. I press my lips tight together and keep my head low. It's all I can do to stifle tiny sounds as my body wills me to cry and just let it all out.

We go to an elevator. Again he releases me. _Another chance!_ Again I don't take it. What's wrong with me? _The same thing as daddy and everyone else in these mess of months._ I notice this time, however, he grabs something from his pocket. A shudder rushes up my spine and I nearly choke on air. A robot hand? But…why….?

The elevator opens for us and he jerks me in with him. We ride up and up and up. Perhaps we go to the top floor, I can't be sure. But probably not. He does have to use the creepy hand another time though to get to whatever floor it is. Then the elevator jerks to a stop and the doors slide open. My legs shake beneath me at the jolt, but for once I am sure I'm not in danger of toppling.

The scene we walk onto isn't particularly special. Sure there are a bunch of strange devices that I've never seen or heard of, but it's obvious it's all sciency equipment. Yet a chill races through me, sharp as electricity. I gasp. And I know with startlingly certainty this place is dangerous. Never before in my life have I called science dangerous. But now in this seemingly docile place it hits me hard. _So wrong. So wrong and dangerous._ "Daddy," My voice cracks. "I wanna go home." I tug at him with my free hand.

Daddy shakes his head. "Gotta do it." He says it twice. "I have to. It must be right this time. I know it." He nods. A terrifying grin passes his lips. "Those times before…they were nothing. It won't happen again. It can't. This time…this time…" He turns his eyes on me suddenly. They twinkle with a sort of giddiness. Combined with his grin he looks like all those villains who have finally cracked, just before the hero rushes in to stop them.

I squeal. I jerk back. "Stop it!" My body shakes and I'm painfully aware of the metal door against my back. It is freezing and solid and it is impassable. "Stop using that voice!" It is low, giddy…_crazed_. "I said _stop it!_" My words tamper off into a wordless shriek.

Daddy doesn't react in the least, at least not logically. No normal person who was just warning against sound would stand such screams. Yet he does. "Liz," He says my name softer than everything else. He turns slowly to me, eerily. "I'm out of time." He lifts a hand up before him and it shakes fiercely. His grin twists further. "I only have one choice…_one choice_…" He laughs, a choked thing. "I need you."

Fear lances through me. My eyes bulge and pupils dilate. "What?" My voice is barely a breath, a strained breath. "N-no…daddy, I-I just want to go home…" Tears well in my eyes.

Daddy shakes his head. "I need you." He repeats. He reaches out and runs his fingers over my face. It makes me shudder. It's not like all those caresses from childhood. It's tainted. _So wrong._ "But it'll be alright." He nods, each time short and clipped. "Then…then this will all be over."

"No!" I spasm. I flip my limbs out and in my flurry I strike daddy hard in the face. I freeze. My shrieks disappear in a sharp intake of breath. "Daddy…I-"

Daddy stops, his face blank and almost clear. But I blink and it's gone. He yanks me after him. "No more subjects…no more time…" He shakes his head. "It'll be alright."

"_No!"_ I don't want to hurt him, but I strike out again and again. He doesn't yield. Then I see it. I see the vat set in the center of the room and I shake all the way to my core. "I'm not going in!" That is his intent. It shines clearly in his face, especially the way he smiles as if everything is all right. _Nothing's all right._ "Let go!"

Daddy only mumbles those same things on repeat to himself. He does not heed. With one swift movement he flings me forward, toward the opening and into the tight space. I fall over my feet, as always, and throw my arms out to catch myself. I slam full force into the opposite side of the vat, only narrowly keeping my head from cracking against it.

The sharp clang brings me to attention. I stiffen and whirl around, fear twisting my stomach in knots. "No!" I charge at the door. I smash my shoulder full force, but I am only thrown back. I gasp as the back of my head cracks against the wall. Color springs to my vision, dancing around and distracting me and the world tilts. My head spins and I cringe as a constant pulse of pain issues forth.

The high pitched ding of something out there brings be back. The panic rushes back and clogs my system. I leap up and nearly fall back down in my frenzy. "Let me out!" My voice reverberates off the cylinder walls and echoes in my ears. "Daddy!" I bang my fists relentlessly against the glass. "_Daddy!_"

He passes a fleeting glance at me, but he does not hesitate. He lets his hand fall on a switch. A sharp click crackles in my ears and the hatch at the top of the vat slides open. I jerk back and throw my arms up, but it's no good. The blue substance rains down over me. It splatters across my skin and sizzles. Electric pain flashes through my veins. My stomach twists and clenches and I know it can't only be the fear. My head erupts with pain and a sharp scream burns my ears. _My scream, _I realize a second later.

The room spins violently and I lurch backward before collapsing in a heap on the cold ground. I lean forward, curling my arms over my head and holding tight. Make it stop! It hurts! I want to scream it to the world, but only a wordless shriek passes my lips.

Through the haze and pain and spinning I swear I hear something else, something faint but no less despairing than me. It's choked sobs and it's a sound that strikes a chord of memory. I lift my head and strain to see through my clouded vision. There's a vague shape, of a person. A person on their knees and clutching their head fiercely. They're screaming too, garbled words.

"D-Daddy?" I squeeze out. I reach a trembling hand out toward him. I can only reach so far before I feel the glass beneath my hand. Only I don't see my hand. My gaze locks on what should be and what has to be my hand, but…it's…_green?_ I choke on air.

I recoil. I flip backward, tumbling over myself so I am on my head with my back pressed against the glass. Dangling in front of my face is something long just as alien. It is the same soft green. T-Tail!? I flip again, my limbs springing all directions. My tail in particular lashes out with no control. It smashes into the glass and shatters it instantly.

I gasp as the momentum carries me out through the hole. I hit the floor amongst the broken shards, the jagged edges tearing into my skin…my _green_ skin and drawing blood. The blood runs down my forearms and dribbles off my elbows, leaving a sickening trail in the green and a slowly growing pool of red beneath me.

I bite my lip and suppress the pain. It's nothing compared to when that blue substance drenched me. A shudder races through me at the mere thought. _No, don't think._ I scramble up, more glass cutting me. This time the delicate palms of my _w-webbed hands?_ I might have screamed again, but a sound rises high above my own. It is sharp and earsplitting. Bright pink lights accompanying the blare, nearly blinding my suddenly sensitive eyes. I clamp my hands over my ears, or at least where they should have been. _They aren't!_ But the sound dulls and the splitting headache eases.

I look once over my shoulder. "Daddy…" A choked sob issues forth. My ears pick up on the approach of something metal, clear and distinct as it pounds repeatedly on the floor. "They're coming…" Those men from before. I jerk my head around, looking desperately around for a means of escape. _The elevator. _I sprint, moving far faster than I've ever moved before. I slam my hand on the button, but it only screams its denial. Oh God.

I whirl around. That's right. I rush over to daddy. But I don't go for him. I snatch the mechanical hand from his pocket. _Sorry daddy._ He lays broken on the ground, calling my name over and over, but I can't heed to him. He…he did this to me. I clench my eyes shut for an instant to push back the tears then I run back to the elevator.

I slam the hand onto the door. It jolts open for me and I rush in. The mechanical footsteps stop suddenly and as I turn to press the bottom floor I see a horde of men standing at the opposite end of the room. DOWN. I hit the key repetitively. My eyes flit back and forth between the button and the quickly approaching men. "Stupid-" _Oh. _It lurches down.

I bounce from foot to foot. Can't it go any faster? No, no, it's fine. I breathe deeply in and out. They can't get me here. I run my hand through my ha-hair? I repeat the motion. Nothing. _Nothing?_ I rush to the glass siding. My mouth goes agape as I stare at the foreign face looking back at me. Is…Is that really…_me? _I tentatively touch the glass, the face so full of green. And my hair…my beautiful brown hair. It's gone. All gone. I tap my head, as if to shatter the illusion. It goes nowhere.

My lip quivers. All the other details pale in comparison. The pink and yellow make no impact. "Why…?" Why everything? Why did this transformation happen? Why did daddy _want _it to? Just why…?

A crash shatters the silence and my thoughts. I whirl around and look up to see a machine busting through the ceiling of the elevator. Literally a machine. Not just those men who seem off, but…but…a machine! I jump back, pressed hard against the glass. Oh God, oh God, oh God! My eyes lock on the level reader. So close to the ground. So close I could…

The machine bursts through. "Do not move. Kraang can not permit the leaving of experiment B92 from the place that is here." He points a strange gun at me. Another machine leaps down from above. He rushes at me.

I squeal. I drop to the ground, halfway at least. My body lurches, and I don't know why. All I hear is a harsh smack and the clanging of metal immediately afterward. Then there's nothing. I peek up and see the remains of one of the machines. What the…? Did I…?I notice the tail swaying above me. _Oh._

The other machine's eyes flash a deep magenta. "Experiment is violent!" He calls to nothingness. But probably not nothingness. He repeats it nonstop. Not until more come.

I leap up. I swallow hard and shake terribly. O-Ok. How…how to use this thing? How to-

I scream. One charges at me. I swing my body, smashing my tail into the machine's head. It goes too far though. My tail keeps going even after impact and slams into the glass, completely shattering it. There's so much momentum that I stumble and my tail it too heavy to regain balance. It takes me with it, straight over the edge.

"Experiment B92 has escaped! All Kraang alert! All Kraang alert!" The cries are blaring and in the next instant completely gone. White explodes across my vision and then it's gone. Everything goes dark. It's over.

**So what do you think? Like my introduction of yet another character we'll never see in canon? Do you like Liz's character? More of it will be revealed in the next chapter if you're not satisfied right now. ****I'd love to hear your thoughts about all that! Oh, and if you want an exact design of Liz then go to ishouldgetsomestuffdone's page on tumblr. My imagining of Liz is based on her drawing.**

**********And no, I don't know why I picked first person pov. I haven't written first person in years. Literally years. So I'd like to know if this pov worked for you or if it's worse than other things I've written. **Well, please review!


	2. A Light in the Dark

**Part two to my original one-shot! Whoo! Still planning on expanding it, but again no promises. We'll see where inspiration takes me. In the meantime - enjoy! :)**

Everything is dark. A soft, pulsing sound tickles my ears. It's so far away, so much farther than it should be. The darkness slowly ebbs, turning into a thick fog. The noises grow in volume and vaguely I can make out a familiar beat in the tone. Still, it's all just so far away. The fog dissipates and my eyes flutter open, reveling dim surroundings made more obscure by the oppressive night. Night…dark…dim. Where am I…? I push myself up off my stomach to try and look around.

Immediately a spike of pain races up my arms and legs and everywhere. I yelp and fall back down. Another wave of pain hits me and I crumple inward. My limbs twitch and a soft whine ekes out of my mouth. Then it hits me. The sounds of reality blare like sirens – repetitive and deafening. I cringe. For a moment the pain dulls in comparison. "Capture the experiment! Capture the experiment!" The mechanical voice buzz. Ex…periments? I blink, slowly.

My eyes shoot open. That's right! I leap up. Electric pain cripples me, but I keep to my feet. I stumble forward and stretch my arms out, bracing myself against the wall. My limbs tremble and it takes everything in me to keep my jelly knees from buckling beneath me. I press my forehead to the bricks, breathing deeply in and out. I can do this. I just have to run. _Ignore the pain. **Ignore it.**_

I push myself up and turn hard, but instantly I go down. I clutch onto the wall to keep from collapsing completely. I whine softly. I couldn't have broken them, could I? No…they don't hurt enough for that. _But…_a dangerously close scream from the robots cuts my thoughts off. I jump and stumble backward. I'm so screwed. There's no way out…no way…no…

Darkness falls over me, a dark deeper than the night. It's a large, looming shadow. A scream catches in my throat and fear paralyzes me. I can scarcely look around to see what monster stands before me. Still, slowly, surely, I do. I force my gaze sideways. My heart quavers. It nearly bursts too as I fully see the creature before me.

It's large and bulky, far bigger than me. Its skin is bluish, startlingly so. Dangerously sized spikes protrude from its back and its mouth is as sharp as its gaze. A shiver rushes up my spine. _Those eyes._ They are a piercing sea green framed by deep black. They reach down to my very soul. And…and…is that a _plastron_? I scramble back and trip over myself. I fall and hit hard, a sharp yelp passing my lips.

He snorts. _Snorts?_ He looks unfeelingly down at me. "You're disturbing my business." He says gruffly. He crosses his arms. "You know that, right?"

My mouth gapes. My eyes bulge. "You…you're _talking?_" I open and close my mouth uselessly.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah," He says as if I'm stupid. "So are you. What's your point?"

I shake my head. "I…I…" I jerk my head up. The breath rushes from my lungs. A robot stands just across the street. He'll be here in an instant. I know it. He can't not see me here. He especially can't not see this enormous creature shadowing me.

He quirks a brow at me. He catches something in my eyes – I suppose – and jerks around. He tenses and lets out a low, rumbling growl. Pink blasts erupt from the guns the robots hold, aimed at the both of us,

I scream. I throw my hands up and cover my face. What else am I supposed to do against such odds? Self-defense training has long since fled my mind. A-And…they're _robots_.

The creature turns hard, back to me. He leaps forward and bends down low. A scream tenses in my throat, but it only comes out as a startled breath when his large arms swallow me whole. I'm lifted up off the ground, settling against his rough plastron.

Then we're moving. He jolts forward and I jolt with him. My head bounces back on the plastron and I grit my teeth as a spike of pain ensues. In the grand scheme of the night though it is a soothing touch. It lets me know I'm real and alive without shaking me to the core.

My head slams sideways on his arm as we turn hard right. My teeth rattle in my head.

He throws an arm out suddenly, a resounding crash following. There is so much force behind it that he loses me a little.

I slip and yelp, snapping my arms out and scraping my fingers along his arm as I struggled for traction.

He growls and tosses me up, but it is light and before I can scream I settle more fittingly in his arm. I let out a long deep breath, but I do not relax. The echoes of the guns rain all around us. Why? What do they need me for? And where are we even going? No…I'm not really choosing to go. Rather, where is he taking me?

I grunt with another sharp turn, then another, and another. Then it's gone – the noise. The mechanical screeching and constant beat of laser blasts is like a distant dream. All that is left is the steady pounding of his large feet and my own breathing.

Eventually we slow down. The rhythm soothes me and with the adrenaline fading I can't help but yawn. My eyes flutter and fog descends on me. I lean my head over onto his plastron, forgetting for a moment that this is not a bed but someone's body.

Then it shatters. Suddenly there is emptiness all around me and I fall the short distance to the ground. A soft sound escapes my lips and I cringe as I land, but it all fades in face of the confusion. "Huh?" I look up, my eyes round and mouth burgeoning into a frown.

He doesn't wait. He turns and walks away from me. He's in no hurry it seems, a startling contrast to their escape. I wonder where he could possibly be going. Back to that place? For his 'business' or whatever.

I start and realize with much more fear that – oh God, he _is_ leaving. I scramble to my feet. It hurts, but it's nothing like before. I stumble at first but I quickly regain my footing and trot after him. I have so much to say, but all I can do is stare. I look intently at his back, or what should have been a back. My eyes widen and mouth turns into an 'o'. It's almost like a shell, a really big oversized shell. I slowly reach out, possessed by the notion of touching it all of a sudden.

He stamps his foot and his body goes stiff.

I squeak as I nearly run into him.

He blows out a heavy breath and turns slowly. His piercing sea green pin me down. "What. Are you doing?" He clenches his fists.

I cower. I take a step back so that I'm just out of reach. I mean, he's _really_ big. "I…um…" I twiddle my fingers. "I just…"

He groans. "Stop. Following me." He lifts his fist slightly in a threat. Upon seeing me cringe and further distance myself he nods in what I can only describe as self-satisfaction. Then he turns and starts to walk away, this time much faster. Probably in hopes of losing me.

I stand there for a long moment, my brows slowly furrowing as I stare through watery eyes. My expression suddenly tenses and I scurry forward. I walk quietly, hyperaware of my footsteps. I try to match them to his, to hide them, but by the way he tenses and clenches his fists tighter I'm sure he knows I'm right there, just a step behind him.

Finally I speak up, very softly so. "But…" I pull at my sleeve. I avert my eyes as I dare to move up to stand side by side with him. "You…you saved me." I peek at him from the corner of my eye.

He scoffs. "Yeah, so what?" He keeps his gaze trained forward.

I shrug. "So…you're kind of…responsible for me…now?" My meek tone only worsens, tampering off in an upward inflection littered with uncertainties.

He lets out a cold, single syllable laugh. "I'm **no** babysitter." He digs his feet into the ground and pivots. He towers over me. "You just happened to be there," He jabs me in the stomach. "And I just happened to need you not captured. It has nothing to do with you personally or my morals. It was for my own good. Got it?" His eyes burn.

I lip trembles. "But…" My voice wavers.

"Just," He shakes his head irritably. "Just get lost." He points past me, toward the horizon. "Go bother some friends or family or whatever. I don't care. Just leave. Me. A-lone."

"Friends?" I hear my voice crack. "_Family_?" An image of my father and his deranged eyes flashes through my mind. I shrink and shudder violently. "I-I…" I shove my head down into my hands. Tiny sobs choke out of me and the tears well up to the brim. It's all I can do to hold it in.

"What are you doing?" I can't see it, but I hear the tiniest bit of concern in his words. "Stop it. What's the point of crying? You don't see me crying. Come on, stop it."

I tentatively lift my face. I look through wide tear filled eyes. "Why?" There is an edge to my voice that I didn't think I had in me. "I'm alone!" I shrill. I wipe fervently at my eyes. My sobs continue. "N-None of my frien-friends would take me as I a-am! And my dad, he…he…he turned me into _this_." I fling my arms forward. "And you…you d-don't want me either. Even a freak doesn't want me."

He bristles. Because I called him a freak? Oh well. He seems to grow in that instant. He squares his shoulders and narrows his eyes at me. "Here's a better thought." His tone is surprisingly calm. "Why do **you** want someone like me? Just look at me." He acts as if he might go after me, but he barely moves. "I could kill you in an instant. Don't you see that?" He pulls out his weapon and points it at me. "Just look at me. Look at this. And look at yourself. You're like a stick."

I wipe at my eyes again. The tears just come back. "So?" I whisper. I sniffle loudly. "You didn't do anything. You could have. But…you didn't. You…you even saved me." A choked laugh issues forth. "But I guess…guess that's like everything else."

"Look girl." He shakes his head. "I told you. I don't need the Kraang getting ahold of another experiment of theirs. Me saving you had nothing to do with it being you. Nothing personal. See? So I'm not 'betraying' you or whatever you think."

"I have a name." I grumble through my sobs.

"Yeah, and I don't care what it is." He says it immediately. There's not thought behind it. And it burns me up. But I don't snap. I shatter.

"_Please_," I lurch forward. I avoid his weapon and latch desperately onto his arm. "Don't do this to me." My legs go weak and I sink downward, only held up by my grip on him. I lean my head forward, pressing it against his strange skin. "I don't want to be alone…I _can't _be alone." Finally the tears flow freely down my face. I no longer have the strength to hold them in.

He shies away, I can feel it. He tries to pull away from me. But then suddenly he doesn't. He stands completely still. I wish I could see his face and maybe understand it better, but my body is suddenly heavy. It's all I can do to keep my hold on him.

"Don't go…" I say it over and over. I hiccup in my sobs and my speech is a mess of stuttering.

The next thing I know I'm standing straight. There is pressure on my shoulders and as I lift my gaze I see it is his hands. I look further up after that, up until I meet his sea blue eyes. They are hard, unreadable. There's something about his expression now though. Something…softer?

"Stop it." He says rather coldly. It makes my lip quiver more fiercely. "I told you there's no point to crying." He looks me over and a flash of emotion passes over his features. What? Did I have something on me? Blood? Oh…right, I did fall out of a window.

"You're messed up." He keeps talking. "You need medical attention." He releases one of my shoulders and lifts his large hand to my face. I cringe and shut my eyes, but there is no pain. He touches a finger amazingly gently to my cheek. "Yet you're so wrapped up in emotions it's like you don't even notice. How stupid can you be?"

I don't know why, but I laugh. It's choked and fifty layers of broken, but it's a laugh nonetheless. "I-I guess…I'd rather be in agony than feel…this way." I sniffle. My sobs ebb a bit, freeing my speech.

He makes a face, part disgust and part astonishment. "You moron." He retracts his hand. "What's the point? You can stull function with damaged emotions. You can't work with a useless body."

I shake my head, slowly. "Not me." I bite my lip. "I…I've been dying…for months. Ever since…" No, can't say that. Besides, he doesn't care. He'll only belittle it, calling it trivial or whatever.

"Stupid girl." He removes his other hand from my shoulder. I notice he does it with a little caution though. He moves as if prepared to leap forward at a moment's notice and catch me. "So are you just gonna walk around like that, all bruised up and bleeding?"

I raise my hand to my face and touch it lightly. Is it really that bad? I gasp and crumple forward. It hits me hard and fast. There are cuts on my face, the tears burning them are proof enough, but that's not the only thing. _My stomach._ I clutch at it and stifle a moan. My body trembles. "My…stomach…"

Again there is pressure on me. He has me by the arm, only this time he is not so passive. The ground is no longer a solid presence beneath my feet and suddenly I'm laying sideways, the familiar texture of skin and plastron surrounding me. "Stupid girl." He chides, but I don't miss the ring of worry that lies within those two words. I smile. My tears tamper off.

We move, but it's nothing like the first time. It's a slow pace, one that doesn't jostle me in the least. It doesn't take long, but it takes longer than it normally would have taken him. All the while my breaths come heavy and strained. If only he hadn't said anything. Then maybe I'd never have moved on from my initial state of shock.

Soon he stops in an alley. I lift my head and honestly it doesn't look like anything special. It's bleak and full of things people have thrown away. "Here." He walks to the back of the alley. He sets me down, this time much easier. He lays me against the back wall.

There's a box to my right and I let my body lean over on it. I breath out, the sound heavy and shuddery. I try to find something to focus on, so I don't have to look at my stomach and how bad it really looks. But it's an alley. There's nothing in alleys. So I just close my eyes.

He moves around. His feet make it easy to keep track of him. His mumbling does as well. I can't make out what he says, but he is going over something with himself. I suppose he doesn't have any friends either so it's probably the only way to be social.

"Hey," I hear him say, this time really close and directly at me. I open my eyes to see him only a few feet away. He is crouched down, balancing on his haunches. "I've got some stuff that can help. But you're going just have to go with it. I need you to take your clothes off."

I start. My eyes snap open and I jerk upright. I cringe as the movement causes a spike of pain. "N-No." I shake my head fiercely.

He sighs. "Look, you've got glass stuck in your body. Some of it is big and easy to maneuver but there's some that's going to be small and practically invisible with those clothes covering it." He frowns. "You weren't afraid of me before." He crosses his arms and scowls. "Why now?"

"I-It's different." I wrap my arms around myself. "I-I just…just no." I shake my head stiffly. "_Please,_ just do my stomach. I…I can do the rest." Not really.

He sighs. "Whatever girl." He reaches for me, quickly halting himself. "Can I…um, lift your shirt a little?" He grimaces. What an awkward question.

I hesitate. Gradually I unwind my arms from myself and reveal my stomach. I nod a single time.

He rolls my shirt up and finally it's too much. I can't not look. I glance down and nearly choke on air. There's so much red. How did I not feel this? The glass protruding from it is particularly large.

He is careful. He removes the glass with a strange amount of ease. It is one of the most painful things I've ever experienced, but it soon fades into relief. He wraps my stomach and then moves back. He stares intently at me after that, most notably my face. I duck my head. I suppose it's the cuts there that draw him. He can't bear it. He needs to fix it, fix me. But I don't need it. At least I pretend that's so.

"You're face…" He frowns deeply. "I could do that too." He makes me smile, a small broken sentiment. "It's all bloody."

I shrug. "If you insist." I touch my stomach lightly. Already it feels so much better. It makes me question my decision for the rest of my body, but only fleetingly. No…no one can see me so exposed. Not now or ever again. I tense instinctively, but quickly push it back down.

He smiles weakly, the first sign of a positive motion thus far. He dabs my face with a cloth, rubbing away the blood. He uses disinfectant and it stings, but as with my stomach it's all for the best in the end. He places Band-Aids over each cut and it makes me wonder through the whole thing where in the world someone like him – someone who looks so abnormal and frightening – would get such things. He can't just walk into a drug store.

I smile softly. My eyes are brighter than they have been in months. "Thanks." I whisper. I tug at my sleeve. "I feel…better."

He shrugs. "It was nothing." He looks away from me.

I start to say something more, but something catches my eye. I tilt my head. Is that a belt? "Hey," I blink slowly. "What's that…?" I tentatively reach out and tap the S at the center.

He looks down. "Oh." Suddenly his expression is darker, shadowed with memories. "It's, nothing really. Just, stands for my name is all."

I perk. "Oh. So…what is it? Your name I mean." I hold my breath. Maybe now he'll be willing to talk more.

"Slash."

It catches me a bit off guard, but in the end I figure it's a perfectly fitting name. It's dangerous, much like how anyone would think of him upon a first glance. I thought it too. "My name's Liz." I smile, wide and surprisingly genuine.

He snorts. "Liz, huh?" He stands up. "Well, you can stay there for tonight. After falling out of a window that high up you need it." He turns to go.

A panic rises within me, hitting fast and hard. "Wait!" My cry comes out a bit strangled. My eyes widen and body trembles slightly. "W-Where are you going?" I bite my lip – hard. It's hard enough to hurt a little.

Slash gives me a pointed look, one that screams of how ridiculous he thinks I am. "Out." He says shortly. He turns and heads down the alley. Only a few steps later he stops, sighing heavily. "I need to go back to the building to scout some things out." I hear the words beneath the words. _You messed up my plans. Now I have to get them back on track._

It hurts, but at the same time it lifts my spirits. He wouldn't have bothered hiding it before. Still, "Well…" I rub my arm. "Can't that…wait a little?" I hope I don't sound too panicky. I lock my gaze with his. "_Please_?"

Slash stares for a long moment. "Look, I need to do this and you need to get those glass pieces out. Me being gone will give you time to do that without having to worry about me seeing…anything." It makes me wonder if there is really anything to see after my transformation anyway. Either way, I wouldn't want to be seen that way, he's right.

"No," My voice wavers. "Don't go. Don't…leave me alone." My lip trembles. "They might…come back." My throat tightens. "And then I'd…I'd…" I can't even bring myself to say it aloud. I draw my legs up and lay my head flat against my knees.

It's silent after that. I swear neither of us even breathes. Then there are footsteps. Without looking it's hard to tell where they're going. But in the next instant I know. His shadow falls over me, still for a long moment, just standing there and thinking probably.

Eventually he moves. He turns himself around and sinks down to the ground next to me. "You're such a baby." From the corner of my eye I see his turn his head away from me. A deep frown curves his lips and his eyes look genuinely annoyed.

I grimace. "No one's forcing you to stay." I mumble into my knees. "If you hate this so much, then go. Just go." I try to sound fierce and angry, but my voice cracks at the edges.

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right." He crosses his arms and looks farther away.

I breathe out heavily. If he's just going to sit there and pout, then I'm not going to let this opportunity go to waste. It makes me nervous. The very thought turns my stomach inside out. Still, it's just too tempting. I scoot a bit closer. My mind races with flashes of what ifs both consoling and disgruntling. But I ultimately ignore every single one of them. I lean over, resting my head against his shoulder. I scrunch my body up and nestle my head deeper until I'm comfortable. Then I let my eyes fall closed.

Slash starts. He nearly jolts up and topples me over, but he settles quickly enough so I don't have to react or even open my eyes to see what he's thinking. He resituates himself against the wall and even seems to relax a little. At least the muscles in his arms aren't quite as tight. "Stupid girl." He grumbles.

I am shifted suddenly. Something wriggles behind me and around my opposite shoulder. It's him. He pulls me a little closer, hugging me loosely. "You'll freeze to death this way." Yeah, sure. His denial makes me smile though, probably more than his sincerity would.

"It's summer idiot." He asked for this. I open one eye after that. I peek at him to be a hundred percent sure he isn't furious for my calling him out.

"Spring." He corrects. "And this isn't a house. You don't know how it gets. You sheltered little girl." He smirks despite his words.

I roll my eyes but I smile all the same. My eyes flutter closed and I yawn softly. "Thanks…Slash." I mutter dreamily. Sleep quickly wraps itself around me. I feel all of the world and all my problems slip away. It's in no small part due to the large creature next to me. With him by my side nothing can touch me. I only need to worry about him slipping away during the night. But even that seems unlikely. He'll stay. His hand on my shoulder is proof enough for me.

"It's nothing." His words are faded and after I hear them it all disappears. My mind goes blank, just like when I fell out the window. Only now there's no pain. It's a good night.

**BOOM! How many of you expected Slash to be the one that helped her? Originally he wasn't. But then my friend and I had awesome ideas and then I couldn't not do it. It had to be done. And it was so unbearably fun. I hope he wasn't ooc. I tried my best to make it natural. And I love the way it turned out, so I can only hope you feel the same.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review! :D**


	3. Home

**Yay, another update! This chapter really transformed over the course of planning. I really hope you all like what lies ahead. I know I do. ;) OH. Also there's a point of view switch. I said first person isn't my thing and I'd probably change back. And I did. Well, enjoy!**

The morning light filters in through the narrow opening to the sky and bathes them in golden sun. It warms Liz's chilly skin and it brings her above the surface. Her eyes slowly open and she yawns loudly. She lifts up and stretches her limbs out. She rubs at her eyes and her fuzzy vision gradually clears to reveal the truth of reality.

She turns and it is automatic – she screams. She jerks back and tumbles over herself.

Slash jumps at the sound. He leaps to his feet, fists raised and tense in preparation for the worst. "What is it?" He looks wildly around. "Did they come back?"

Liz's chest heaves. She lays a hand over it as if it will really help and focuses on breathing deeply in and out. Yeah, that's right. She remembers now. _Last night…I..._she looks at her hands. The webbing between each finger stands out sharply. _I was betrayed._ She looks up at Slash. And he, he's the one who helped her. "O-Oh," She half laughs. "S-Sorry. I…I just…" She rubs the back of her neck. "Forgot."

Slash whips his head around. He looks at her in utter disbelief. How stupid is this girl? "What?" He says flatly. "You woke me up, screaming, for _nothing_." He growls deep in his throat. He lowers his fists nonetheless.

She ducks her head. "I-I'm sorry." She tugs at her arm. "I thought, maybe, you know…it was a dream." She shrugs meekly. A heavy sigh escapes her. She drops her eyes to the ground and her brows furrow. "I wanted it to be…"

Slash frowns. He shakes his head. "Well it's not. And you're not ok."

Liz blinks. "What?" While true it seems like a rather odd thing to say. What does he even really mean by that anyway? Her mental health? Or…?

"So listen," He doesn't let her continue her train of thought. "Stay here." He points to her and gives her a sharp look. "Because you insisted on my staying here last night I didn't get to finish my business and so I have to go do it now."

Liz's eyes widen. "But-"

"No." He says with a little more harshness than necessary. "While I'm gone, you're going to stay here and get the rest of that glass out of your skin. Got it?"

Liz cowers out of instinct. That look in his eyes is a clear warning, one easily interpreted as a physical threat. Of course he won't really do anything though. She knows it. If he was going to he would have done it by now, during the night when she was so vulnerable.

Slash watches her carefully for another moment. When she says nothing he lets out a breath. "Don't follow me." He holds out a hand to her as an afterthought. "Got it girl?"

Liz snaps out of her fearful daze and a small smile curves her lips. She takes his hand and lets him help her to her feet. "Well…alright." She draws her hand back to tug at her sleeve. "But," Her pupils dilate and she bites her lip. "You'll come back soon." Her hands tremble slightly. "Right?" She holds her breath.

Slash's brows furrow. He frowns and contemplates Liz long and hard. It continues to amaze him how she so desperately clings to him and his presence. Is this one of those mental syndromes or complexes or whatever? Is it simply for the protection? Or does she really see something good in him? There's nothing good in him. He's a horrible person.

A panic rises within Liz. "Slash?" Her voice wavers.

Slash nods. "Yeah, yeah." He waves her concerns away. "Don't worry about it. It'll just be a little while. I'll come back." He kind of has to, regardless of her. His supplies are here. He can't just abandon them because he wants to ditch her…which he actually finds himself not wanting to do.

Liz lets out a breath. Her expression softens and she relaxes. "O-Ok…" She steps back. She moves toward the crate by the wall. She sinks down until she is on the ground. Wedged here she feels a bit safer. "I'll just…you know." She smiles meekly, a tiny blush rising in her cheeks.

Slash coughs. "Yeah, I know." He turns. "So, I'll just go." He keeps an eye on her to make sure she doesn't freak out the moment he starts to go. Surprisingly she remains calm. In fact, she doesn't even pass another glance at him. She is consumed by herself now. He snorts and hurries off. He must make up for lost time.

Liz's eyes flit up. He is gone from the alley now. Still, she can't just undress like that, all out in the open. Even if there is nothing to see anymore. She looks to the crate by her side and her brows knit together. She frowns thoughtfully. _Yeah. Could work._ She jumps up and pries at the crate. She pulls it a few inches from the wall, enough to get in behind it and push with far more strength.

With her legs she pushes it far enough to create a nice little space for herself behind it. She smiles triumphantly. She places her hands on her hips and nods firmly. "Perfect." She sinks to the ground, hidden by the crate. She takes her clothes off in a few easy movements and tentatively looks herself over. _Ugh._ Tiny bits of glass are visible everywhere. "Well, might as well get started."

It takes a while, but she manages to get out every shard. She slips her clothes back on with the same ease as she removed them, only now the smile on her face is much more satisfied. Just as quickly as it comes though it's gone again. She looks out to the end of the alley and realizes that Slash has not come back. Her shoulders slump and a frown curls her lips. _Where is he?_ In all honesty it hasn't been that long though. At least probably not. Her eyes instinctively go to her wrist. No watch to tell her either.

She sighs. A tiny growl reverberates in her stomach. "Ah, man." She grips her stomach lightly. She looks again to the end of the alley. She wonders how much longer he will be. Suddenly the quick passing time is dragging, almost to a complete standstill. Still, it's better to just stay here, where she is safe. She grimaces. But is she really safe here? She looks around herself. Seriously, it's a dead end road for crying out loud. If someone finds her here there will be nowhere to run.

The very thought makes her shudder. You know what! No. She marches around the crate and toward the end of the alley. Surely it can't be that bad out there. Besides, it's daylight right now. Those robots can't run around in the light of day. She freezes a few feet from the end of the alley. She slowly lifts her hands and peers down with just as much slowness. _That's right._ How could she so easily forget? Lines crease her face. She's just as much of an eye catcher as robots would be.

She lifts her gaze to the neckerchief at her neck. _Maybe… _She undoes the clothing and pulls it over her head, tying it around her chin. Hopefully it will stay. She scans her body. Well, it's better than nothing. If only she had a cloak though. She sighs. _Oh well._ She tucks her hands in the insides of her jacket. Her legs are the only real problem now. But there's nothing to be done…expect to stay here.

Her stomach growls again. She narrows her eyes. No. She has to go. _Where?_ She shakes her head. It doesn't matter. Even though it does. Yet she goes anyway. She takes one step after the other out into the streets, into the full light of day.

She shies away from it. She automatically holds her hand up over her eyes. _Shit! _She jerks her hand back into her jacket. She needs to learn not to do things like that. She surveys her immediate surroundings. People stream steadily by on either side of the street. There are quite a few restaurants too actually. She smiles, but only for a fleeting moment. She side glances. No, she can't go in there. For one, she doesn't have money. For another thing…_just look at me._ She drops her eyes to the ground and slips her hands deeper into her jacket to hug herself.

"Well…it's the pizza place." Her father had taken her there countless times. "So…" Her apartment isn't too far from here! Her face lights. Maybe she can go there and scrounge up some food. She looks over her shoulder, back to the alley where Slash had told her pointedly to wait. His fiery sea green eyes flash before her. She shudders at the intensity. The sound of her stomach makes the urgency fade and her thoughts return to her hunger.

"No, it's nothing to worry about." She half laughs. "I'll be thirty minutes at most. I'll be back long before Slash gets here." She nods to herself as she heads out along the crosswalk. "Yeah…" Yet no matter how many times she says it and thinks it there remains a gnawing uncertainty. He could be back any minute. There's no way to really know how long she has. Still she goes. She walks hunched over and drawn into herself toward the place she once called home. At least the old haggard place will be good for something after it lost the love once leaking from every pore.

Liz makes it halfway, at least she thinks so. She gets many suspicious looks and she sees the whispers on their lips, but no one calls her out on what they can see of her strange appearance.

Then everything blurs. She jerks her head around, her heart skipping a beat. She swears she saw something move. She draws her arms tighter around herself and picks up the pace.

Another flitting movement. She spins around. Her eyes dart all over the area. She takes fast steps backward, her breath growing increasingly erratic. What could it be? _What the __**hell**__ could it be?_

Two figures dart across her line of vision. She squeals and jumps backward, falling over herself in her haste. She hits the ground hard and grunts, her eyes snapping shut with the backlash. When she opens them she sees the two who were stalking her and a scream wells in her throat. _What the hell!?_ Can **nothing** be normal?

Towering over her are the strangest things she has ever seen. Even stranger than Slash. It is two oversized animals – one pig-like and the other rhinoceros-like. They are laden with weapons and dangerous equipment, the one's yellow eyes gleaming with malice and the others hidden by glasses.

The pig lets out a sinister laugh, a snort working its way into the middle of it. "Lookie here Rocksteady." He snorts in glee. "We got ourselves another mutant." He cocks the gun resting heavily on his shoulder and points it down at her.

"Looks like it Bebop." He grins and tilts his head, his horn sticking out especially prominently as he does so. "An it sure is an ugly one." He cackles. He jerks his weapon around and points it dangerously at Liz. "Might as well put it out of its misery."

Liz screams and throws up her arms. "No! Wait! Please!" Her body shakes terribly. "D-Don't…_please_." Small whimpers eke past her lips. "I just w-want to go…h-home." An especially long whine follows her words.

The pig snaps to attention. "Wait." He throws his arm out in front of Rocksteady. His brows knit together and a deep frown takes the place of the once smug expression. He looks hard at the creature quivering on the ground. "Is…" He shakes his head. "**Liz**?"

Liz's head snaps up and she lets her arms fall down. "W-What?" Her body continues to shake ever so slightly. _That voice…it…_ "Micheal?" She blinks up at them, looking back and forth between them. "…Rick?" Her mouth slowly falls open. The cousins?

They both lower their weapons. Their eyes widen. "No way…" They say in unison. Then Bebop says, "I can't believe it. Is that really you Liz?"

Liz stares blankly for a long moment. "What…happened to you two?" She shakes her head. "This…this is crazy." Despite the fact she is likely not in any danger anymore, her breathing grows increasingly erratic. "What the hell!?" She practically screams. She digs her fingers into the concrete.

Rocksteady moves his hands in a downward motion. "Whoa, easy Lizzie. I mean, you've obviously seen some screwed up stuff already. So why the heck are you freaking out over us?" He quickly looks himself over. He half laughs. "I mean, this is nothing."

Liz's brows furrow. "I-I thought you all were dead! Or…or ran off! I mean, you just **disappeared**. All those months ago…" Her voice trails off. Her eyes grow wide. _No._ It can't be.

Bebop smirks. "You get it?" He raises a brow. He snort laughs, but there is no mirth to it this time. "Yeah, your psychotic dad did this to us." He scowls fleetingly, his expression quickly jumping back to something akin to content. "But eh," He shrugs. "Turns out it all worked to our advantage, huh Rocky?"

Rocksteady grins. "Yep." He swings his machinegun around. "Now we're ten times scarier and better at getting all these cool weapons." He laughs. "I mean, just _look_ at this thing. We never even got to use one of these off in military school."

Liz blinks. "Wait…what?" For a moment all fear disappears. "Military schools…don't have guns." She makes a disgruntled face. _Do they?_

They laugh together. Bebop says, "No." He smirks. "But we did."

Rocksteady grins. "We ran the place, Lizzie. We could get just about anything we wanted in there, no matter how illegal. That included some nifty guns." He snickers. He holds his hand out to Bebop. "Aye, Bebop?"

Bebop high-fives Rocksteady. "You know it."

Liz waves her hands in a frenzy. "Wait…wait, wait, wait, wait, **wait**." Each time she says it she shakes her head fiercely. "Why do you keep calling each other those weird names. Bebop…and Rocksteady?" She makes a face. "How did you even come up with them?"

Rocksteady chuckles. "Oh, Lizzie." He shakes his head. "They're based on music." A shadow passes over his face. "You see, after we…changed, we decided we shouldn't – couldn't – go by our old names anymore. So we made our own names – Bebop and Rocksteady." His smile returns. "And we based them on our favorite types of music."

Bebop nods. "Both sound cooler than 'Micheal' and 'Rick'." He scoffs. "Wouldn't you say Liz?" He looks quizzically at her.

Liz shrugs. "Yeah…sure. I guess." She slowly picks herself up off the ground. She dusts off her capris before straightening herself. "Definitely more obscure." She laughs with a nervous edge. She tugs at her sleeve.

Bebop notices the bright pink on the ground. "Oh, hey, you dropped your hat thing." He points.

Liz starts. "My…hat?" Her eyes widen. She slams her hands over her head. Her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Duuuude." Rocksteady leans forward. "You…you're hair." Ok, not the smartest thing to say. Still, it's strange. He has always seen Liz with long brown hair. And seeing her head so bare…it's a shock. To say the least.

"Rocky!" Bebop gives him a hard look. "Liz, it's nothing." He bends down and picks the neckerchief up for her. He extends his hand, offering it to her. "I mean, really, we're a pig and rhino." He snort laughs. "We're as ugly as they come. Butt ugly."

Liz smiles weakly. She finds it in her to remove her hands from her head, albeit tentatively. "At least you guys could scare monsters off." She half laughs as she takes the neckerchief and ties it around her head again. "Me…" She drops her gaze and a deep frown mars her lips.

Rocksteady shrugs. "You don't need to be so afraid."

Liz perks. An idea strikes her. "Heeey," Her eyes brighten. "Would you guys help me?" A smile spreads clear across her face. "I mean, you've got guns and you obviously know what you're doing." She clasps her hands. "And, well, we **are** cousins."

The two exchange glances. Their lips turn down in frowns. "Look, Liz," Bebop rubs the back of his neck. "I'm gonna be perfectly honest. We're not into looking out for anyone but ourselves. If you can't wield a gun, then you don't belong with us." He swings his weapon around.

Liz scowls. "I'm glad family means so much to you." She crosses her arms.

Rocksteady snorts. "Oh, please," He rolls his eyes. "Don't play that card." He points at her. "Especially not after your crazy father did _this_ to us. Yeah, some family."

Liz stamps her foot indignantly. "Don't talk about my dad that way! He's not crazy!" At least he wasn't until a few months ago. "You guys were just big moochers who ate half of all the food and stole my bed when I wasn't back and in there before you rolled in from wherever the hell you all ran off to during the day."

Bebop narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. "Don't play with us Liz." He makes as if to aim at Liz. "Because yeah, family doesn't mean much of anything except I won't blast you to death."

"You assholes." She curls her fingers over her arms, dying to grab onto something that will help her defend herself.

Rocksteady steps in. "How can you even deny it anyway?" He raises a brow. "Just look at yourself." He waves a hand at her. "He did this to you – didn't he? To his own daughter."

Bebop gradually lowers his weapon. He nods. "What kind of freak tests something like this on his daughter, his flesh and blood? Huh?"

Liz can't keep it up. Her expression falls and she hangs her head. Her eyes shine with hurt. "Family is family." She murmurs beneath her breath. "I'd still protect him if he asked…"

"And that's the difference." Bebop jabs her in the chest with his finger. "We only pay back debts. Family means little to nothing."

Rocksteady shrugs. "Sorry about your luck, Lizzie."

Liz finds it in her to look up and scowl at them. "Fine." She grinds out. "You guys are insufferable anyway." She stomps past them, not paying attention to where she's going. A few steps forward she pauses. She glances back. "So who are you mooching off now?"

Bebop snorts. A grin flashes across his face as he turns to face her. "Might as well just say it. Ask where we live." He wiggles his brows.

Liz's eyes burn. Her lips pull into a tight grimace.

Rocksteady rolls his eyes as he faces her as well. "An old abandoned apartment. Just a couple of blocks from here." He manages a small smile. "In case you need it."

Liz returns his sentiments.

Bebop scowls. "But you better not follow us or come looking fifteen minutes from now." He gives her a sharp look. "Got it?"

Liz scoffs. "Don't plan on it. Ya jerks." She turns hard on her heel. And this time she doesn't stop. She storms off, down the street and in the complete opposite direction of her apartment. Her growling stomach is long forgotten.

…

Slash lumbers away from the building overrun with Kraang. He meant to trash the place or at least take out a few of the nuisances, but in the end it was too risky. He merely hid out and watched the Kraang in a subdued sort of panic. It's nothing compared to the night before, but they are definitely panicky. It's amusing in its own right, but ultimately he doesn't gain much from the excursion. So he is a rather foul mood as it is as he comes to the alley where he left Liz.

As he rounds the corner he stops dead. His eyes bulge and mouth falls open slightly. _No way._ He sprints forward. He looks fervently around the area, but is not a large space. There is nowhere for her to hide but behind the crate which he notices is pushed out a little, but she is not there. "Son of a…" He growls and slams his fist into the wall. **This** is why he doesn't babysit.

_Then just leave her. If she wanted to run off on her own, then she deserves to be stuck out there._ He grimaces. No, it's not that simple. _Why not? Just do it._ No. He turns hard on his heel and stomps out of the alley. He's going to find her and drag her sorry butt back here. _Why?_ It doesn't matter. It only matters that he's doing it and he isn't going to change his mind. _Idiot…_ But after that moment the voice tampers off, dying in the face of his conviction.

People run screaming all around him, but he ignores them. He stays his course and within a few minutes all the sounds fade. The streets clear for him and make it ten times easier to find the stray idiot girl. She wouldn't run from him. He frowns. However a bunch of screaming people might send her into panic mode and make her start running without knowing what she's running from. He drops his head into his hand. Yeah, that sounds like her.

Liz jerks from one direction to the other. Her breathing elevates and her heart pounds relentlessly. Why are all these people screaming? Where is the source – the monster? Could it be her idiot cousins? She'd certainly run screaming from freaks like them, even without their disgruntling appearances. But no. That can't be it. She just has this feeling. It's something else. The robots maybe? Her throat constricts. She can scarcely breathe. _Please don't let it be._ She sprints forward in the mess, foolishly against the flow of people. She is so panicked she doesn't even register the fact.

Slash looks up and down the streets and alleys. Then, suddenly, he sees her. He frowns. She's wearing that stupid neckerchief over her head and it makes her look even dumber than usual. "Hey!" He yells. He hurries over in her direction.

Liz snaps her head up and jerks around. She tenses and prepares for the worst. Then she sees him and she breathes out in heavy relief. _Oh._ "Slash…" A smile stretches across her face as she stands in waiting. The overwhelming relief makes her legs numb – useless.

Slash's eyes burn and his hands curl into fists. "You." He says through clenched teeth. "You idiot!" He stands especially tall in his fury as he comes to rest before her.

Liz cringes. "S-Sorry…" She smiles apologetically. "I…I was just, hungry. Y'know." Her stomach grumbles.

"That's no excuse!" He roars. "You don't just run off like that. Especially not after nearly freaking out over me going last night. I mean, you…you just-" He cuts himself off with a long, aggravated sound.

Liz ducks her head. She frowns and drops her gaze. "Sorry…" She whispers. She tugs at her sleeve. Then for no apparent reason the light returns to her eyes and she jerks her head up. "Wait," A smile stretches her lips. "Were you worried?"

Slash starts. The fury falls from his face and a grimace spreads over it instead. "What?" He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid, stupid. I just can't afford for the Kraang to get their slimy paws on you. Who knows what purpose you might serve for them. You sure as heck sent them into a panic."

Liz blinks. She starts to ask what exactly he means by that, but stops short. Instead she smirks. "Yeah, suuuure." She crosses her arms.

Slash's cheeks turn a shade darker. "Shut up!" He snatches her arm and pulls her along after him as he storms back toward the alley. "We're going home."

Liz squeaks. "Home?" She parrots. A frown curls her lips. _Home…?_ She still can't get used to it being any other place than her old apartment. A soft sigh escapes her lips and she hangs her head. Memories rush back to her – of her father's smiling face, of their trips to the ocean, of times far better than these.

Slash glances back at her. His brows knit together and he slows down so she isn't being dragged like a doll. "What?" He says gruffly. When she doesn't respond he adds, "Stop that." He tugs her so she stumbles forward and is even with him. "Stop with that face."

Liz blinks up at him. "Face?" She realizes that she had slipped beyond the veil and her expression must have followed. "Oh, yeah." She forces a neutral expression. "I was just…remembering." She grimaces despite her efforts.

Slash frowns. "Come on," He releases her, feeling wrong for holding her against her will. "Don't be like that. Memories…they don't have to hurt you."

Liz tilts her head.

"I…" He smiles with an edge. "I have memories that hurt. But…I, turn them into something better. I make them my reason to keep going. It's what I strive to attain once more, however long it may take."

Liz stares for a long moment. A soft smile finally forms and her eyes light ever so slightly. "Thank you." She clasps her hands at her chest. "And…I hope you get back what you need too." She ducks her head and lifts it back up, creating an awkwardly endearing motion.

Slash smiles surprisingly gently. "Maybe one day." _Maybe…_

Liz frowns. She contemplates it for a full whole second, then she acts. She hops over toward him and loops her arms through his, pressing herself up against his arm in a sort of hug. "And thanks." She squeezes. "For not just leaving me out here."

Slash starts and nearly jerks away, but her words pacify him. He sighs and the smile comes back to his face. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He shakes his head. "Let's just go home."

Liz nods, her face rubbing against his arm. "Okie dokie." Because it is home now. It's all she's got, whether she likes it or not. Thankfully she thinks she'll like it just fine. It's not so bad. He's not so scary. Just a big teddy bear with spikes.

**So, what did you think? Did you like the addition of Bebop and Rocksteady? I thought the idea was stellar and was super excited to write it. Not as much Slash-Liz because of it, but trust me, next one will be great. ;) Please review!**


	4. The Threads That Bind

**Whoo! Update! UP-DATE! It's been way too long. I hope you enjoy!**

They walk down the street, the now silent and completely vacant street. They don't say a word, not until they come within eyeshot of the alley. Instead of looking toward home though, Liz's eyes are drawn to the opposite side of the street. "Hey…" She slips her arms from around Slash's. "Hey! Look!" She races across the street.

Slash starts. "Liz!" Her real name slips past his lips in his surprise. He turns hard and follows after her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Liz bends down in a smooth arc, reaching the lowest point as she makes it to her destination. Her eyes shine and her mouth stretches into a wide grin. "I can't believe it." She breathes. She scoops the object up and bounces to her full height.

"Hey!" Slash crosses his arms and scowls down at her. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't you learn anything from today?" He sighs and shakes his head. _Obviously not._ Stupid girl.

Liz spins around and shoves her hands toward Slash. "Ta-da!" She giggles. "Isn't it great?" In her hands sits a camera phone. The screen is cracked a little, but it probably still works. All she has to do is test it to make sure it's only the appearance of the phone that is damaged.

Slash blinks. His brows knit together and a frown forms. "Sure…I guess." He says it slow, carefully. But he can not contain the question on his lips. "But what the heck is it?"

Liz makes a face, but it quickly shifts into one of pure amusement. She laughs. "Oh, Slash." She clicks a bunch of buttons and holds it out to Slash before clicking the button all in one swift instant. The phone makes a soft sound and she lowers it, her grin ever present. "It's a phone, you know, with the ability to take pictures."

Slash stares through narrowed eyes at the device. _How strange._ He's seen cameras before, Raph and the others found bits and pieces enough for Donnie to make one. And while recently they had created something like a phone, Donnie never bothered to give it the feature of taking pictures.

"And with a phone," She spins the phone around and shoves it at Slashes face. "Lets you look at the pictures instantly." She sighs in content. "See?"

Slash quirks a brow. He sees a mirror image of himself staring back. Ok, so that's pretty cool. He scoffs. "Why would I want a picture of myself?" He shakes his head. "It's just creepy."

Liz puffs out her lower lip. She scowls. "No," She stretches out the word. "It's a way to remember things." Pain flickers across her face. "It lets you remember the good times even when things aren't going so good." She feels the words on her lips, but she lets them die. She doesn't mention what he told her not fifteen minutes ago.

Slash frowns, his mind whirring. His thoughts flash to Raph. He remembers his friend's smile and the tender way he handled him. A small, pained smile passes his lips. "I suppose." He also thinks back to mere minutes after his transformation. There was a picture hanging in Raph's room, a picture of Raph's brothers. He supposes it showed how much he truly loved his brothers despite how much he vented about them. It was the sign that Slash completely overlooked.

Liz's smile bounces back. "And this one is almost identical to my old one." She draws the phone back and turns it to stare at the picture herself. "Makes me feel…better." Slash scowls through the picture as much as he does in reality. She snorts. "And now I have a picture of you!" She grins from ear to ear.

Slash ducks his head and presses his lips tight together. "Delete it." He looks hard at her. "Now." His expression suddenly goes blank. "You…can do that right?"

"Of course you can." Liz only grins wider. "But no," She stretches the word out. "I don't think I will." She jumps back, preparing for his advance.

Slash scowls. He springs forward after her. "Give it to me." He snatches for it.

Liz squeals. She spins around and darts down the opposite alley. "Stop it!" She laughs, throwing her head back to look over her shoulder. Another delighted squeal rushes from her mouth as she sees him right behind her.

Slash catches up to her and wraps his giant arms around her, effectively stopping her escape. "Nowhere to go now." He smiles despite himself. He lifts her up so her feet dangle just above the ground, leaving her without traction. "So give it up."

Liz kicks fervently. "Never!" She wriggles and twists every which way. "It's mine! You can't have it!" In the end her fighting does no good. She slumps in his hold and she puffs her lip out to go along with her scowl. "So let go." She growls deep in her throat, trying to imitate him but only sounding childish and one short step from downright laughable.

Slash smirks. "I don't think so."

Liz huffs. If he didn't have her arms pinned to her sides she would have crossed them. "It's not funny Slash." She grumbles.

Slash notes her expression and that all amusement is gone from her face, so he loosens his hold.

Liz feels his grip grow slack and her face brightens. She slips effortlessly from his arms and jolts forward, far from him. "Ha!" She spins around and points at him. "I win!" She rubs it in, but her eyes show plainly that she understands he let her.

Slash scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Liz jumps slightly in place and her face lights up even further. "Hey!" She runs at him. She grabs his arm and pulls but doesn't really pull him back toward their alley. "I wanna try something." She is very aware of the split second resistance in her efforts and the fact that she is only able to take him back toward their alley because he lets her.

Slash shrugs as he follows.

Liz releases him halfway down the alley and charges into a run. She grips the crate without stopping and shoves herself up, kicking her legs out horizontal for an instant just for show before landing on top. She spins on her heels and turns to Slash, beaming. "C'mere." She waves him over.

Slash shakes his head, barely hiding a smile. _She's such a child. _And he loves it despite himself. "What is it?" He quirks a brow and crosses his arms as he comes to a stop a couple feet in front of her. "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

Liz waves her words away. "Yeah, yeah, but in a minute alright." She beckons him closer, to her right side. "First I wanna try this. It will only take a sec." Her smile spreads clear across her face.

Slash moves where she wants him to. "Like this?" He tilts his head to see her reaction.

Liz puffs her lips out in over-exaggerated thought. "Yep!" She scoots over and stands on the tiptoes of one of her feet, the other lifting up behind her. She throws an arm around Slash's shoulder and shoves the other far out in front of them.

Realization settles on Slash. _Oh God._ He turns his head to the side and sticks it in the air. He closes his eyes and refuses to partake.

Liz's arm trembles as she tries to hold it steady. She sticks her tongue out in her concentration, finally getting the phone where she wants it. "Okay," She pushes her face against his, both for the picture and to nudge him. "You better smile."

Slash snorts. He opens his eyes a sliver to humor her, but he continues to look away from the phone. And he certainly doesn't smile.

Liz giggles, but she does not press the issue. She clicks the button and the phone makes a sharp sound. "All right!" She bounces to the opposite edge of the crate. She clicks a few buttons and brings up the picture. "Aww, you look so cute."

Slash stomps a foot and jerks his head around. "What? No I don't!" He looks at the picture, knowing the instant he does it that was what she intended. _Stupid girl._

Liz grins. "Nah, you aren't very photogenic." Her smile softens. "But it is nice." She stares at the image of their faces for another moment. Then she tucks the phone in her pocket. "Now I'll always have you with me."

Slash snorts. "Don't be stupid. A picture of me won't do you any good." He shakes his head. "What about when you get attacked? You think the picture is gonna come to life and protect your sorry butt? Huh?"

Liz is undeterred. Even after such a short time of knowing him she is already used to his demeanor. "No, but you won't ever be too far." She hops from the crate. She tilts her head to look over her shoulder. "Right?"

Slash starts. For a moment he is lost for words. He frowns hard and scowls. "Whatever."

Liz nods. "See?" She chuckles. "Now come on. You were right," She nudges him on. "I'm still hungry."

Far away, a soft sound pierces the silence. A tiny red dot blinks on the screen. "That was stupid." Someone says. "Completely idiotic." He shake his heads. "I mean, how could you even know **she** would be the one to find it. Anyone could have. An-y-one."

Another man makes a quiet sound of disbelief. "No." He shakes his head. "I knew she would find it. And she did."

"Cocky little-"

"No." The man cuts him off. "I know my daughter." He pushes a button and the screen lights up, zooming in on their coordinates. All the vague details come to life, vivid and clear.

The other man rolls his eyes. "And what about that thing?" He points to the giant creature at Liz's side. "What do you plan to do about him?" He knows he sure as hell isn't going anywhere near that monstrous thing.

"All in due time friend." He crosses his arms. A smirk curves his lips. "All in due time."

**…**

The streets are still clear from Slash's scouting for her, so Liz's steps are light and she swings her arms freely at her side. She hums softly to herself as she dips her head in an arc back and forth between the buildings. She searches for a good place to nab some food. Not that she wants to steal it or anything, she just…really wants some human food. Her brows knit together and discontent shines in her eyes.

Slash notices her shift and immediately guesses the cause. She doesn't want to become a criminal. Even after such a short time of knowing her he understands her nature. She's soft, much too soft for a life on the streets. A life he has lived for quite some time. He lets out a heavy breath. "Hey, look, why don't you, um, go over there." He nods up to the rooftops.

Liz perks, jolted out of her conflicting thoughts. "Huh?" She follows his eyes to the tops of the buildings. "Oh, you mean up there?" A deep frown settles on her lips. "I don't know…" She tugs at her sleeve. "It's kinda high." _And the last thing she was in that high she fell out of._ So…

"Come on," Slash rolls his eyes. "It's not really." He grabs her arm. "All you gotta do is climb the fire escape." He drags her over into an alley.

Liz squeaks and stumbles after him. "Slash," She tries to protest, but he cuts her off.

Slash shakes his head. "Shut up." He releases her and reaches up to pull down the extendable stairs. He grabs hold and pulls, but to no avail. It sticks. He growls beneath his breath and narrows his eyes. But it quickly fades. He turns sharply. "Hey," He motions at himself. "Get up on my shoulders."

Liz blinks, her stare blank. Then she bursts out laughing.

Slash makes a face. "What?" His lips pull tight and he glares. "What's so funny?" His clenches his fists instinctively.

Liz waves her hands dismissively. "No, no, it's nothing." She wipes at her eyes. She giggles a final time. "I just…it sounded funny for some weird reason." She grins up at him, her eyes shining with life once more.

Slash snorts and rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He grabs her around the waist and lifts her up over his head. He places her more on his neck than anything because it's the only way to avoid the spikes from his shell, his head twisted in order to keep an eye on her. "Now stand up on my shoulders and jump up on the fire escape."

Liz nods. "Alright." She presses her hands on his head pushes herself up. She wobbles precariously, her feet sliding on his shoulders. She sticks her tongue out in concentration, tentatively lifting her gaze from her feet to the fire escape. She takes in a deep breath and leaps.

She grasps the railing but yelps all the same. Her legs dangle as she hangs with nowhere to go. She whines softly to herself. She's no ninja. She wasn't even any good at the pull up bar in gym. How the hell is she supposed to-

"Come on, Liz." He says her name without thinking. "Just swing your legs." He crosses his arms and looks hard at her. _Useless girl._

Liz swallows hard. She nods stiffly. She swings her legs and gradually gains momentum. She manages to get high enough to find traction, her clawed toes curling hard into the metal of the fire escape. With sturdy footing she manages to scramble over the railing and tumble head over heels onto the rickety flooring.

Slash takes a quick step back to see. "A-Are you alright?" He looks quickly away from her, scowling to hide the concern.

Liz pops up and swirls around. She grins and chuckles. "All good!" She waves. "So, um, I just go on up to the top?" She flicks her hand upward, following the movement with her eyes. It makes a shudder fly up her spine. She tugs at her sleeve. "A-Alright."

Slash frowns and brings his gaze back to her. _Stupid girl._ What's there to be afraid of? Heights? Compared to everything else she's been through it's incredibly trivial. Still, "Just don't look down." He says it flippantly as he turns away.

Liz starts. She surges forward, her body pressed hard against the rail as she leans over. "W-Where are you going?" Her voice is strangled as it reaches an especially high pitch.

Slash waves his hand dismissively. "Relax, I'm coming back." He keeps his gaze trained forward. He might be compelled to stay if he meets her eyes. "I'm just going to get some food for you."

Liz perks. "Oh." She lets out a breath and steps away from the rail. A smile curves her lips. "Well, alright. Just, y'know, don't be too long." Her stomach growls loudly.

Slash snorts and shakes his head. He doesn't acknowledge Liz more than that. He just walks away, around the corner, and out of sight.

Liz watches after him long after he is gone. She sways gently back and forth on the railing until finally her legs start to grow heavy. She lets out a long sigh and turns, slowly, ever so slowly. She makes her way up the fire escape just as Slash told her to and hops at the top, clamping her hands down over the concrete and struggling to pull herself up. _If only she was better in gym._

With a grunt she slings her leg over and haphazardly pulls the rest of her after the limb. She heaves and flops over on her back. Her chest rises and falls a little too fast. "I was not made for this." She cringes, then she bursts out laughing. She lifts her green hands and turns them over in front of her eyes. Actually, she probably was. _Just proves how much I suck._ Her laughter subsides and her eyes dim.

She rolls over and crawls to the edge of the roof. Her eyes widen and mouth gapes. _Amazing._ She can see farther than ever before. The buildings tower over everything else, but even the little things are beautiful. The tiny bushes tucked in corners and the glass of stores that shine as they reflect the sun. In the distance there's a park too, barely visible but so full of green and trees.

She swings her legs over the edge and just stares. It's all she can do to ignore her stomach and the gnawing ache of loneliness. When will Slash be back? A frown purses her lips. Hopefully soon. She can only ignore the heights for so long. She can only keep the fear at bay for little while. He has to come back soon.

It's an hour at least, it must be, before she sees him. Her face lights up and she scrambles to her feet. She scurries to the edge of the roof and leans over, peering past the fire escape and into the deep alley below. Her heart flutters and her skin quivers.

A loud crash and a quake of the fire escape makes Liz start, but the shock is fleeting. Slash appears before her in the next instant and she grins to contrast the flat line of his mouth. "Brought you stuff." He shrugs the bag off of his shoulder and catches it. He hands it up to her. "It's heavy."

Liz heaves it up and drops it on the concrete. The smack it makes causes her to cringe. "Oops." She offers a tiny smile as her cheeks tint red.

Slash sighs and rolls his eyes. He slams his palm the roof and shoves himself up and over in one smooth move. The concrete practically rattles beneath them with his weight. "Come on." He scoops the bag up and walks to the edge of the roof, settling down to wait for her.

Liz hops in place and scampers after him. She takes her spot at his side, squeaking as she is pushed farther away. Her brows knit together and she frowns up at him.

Slash doesn't meet her eye. "There has to be space for the food." He sets the bag down behind them and draws out a set of containers – macaroni, chicken, coleslaw, and strawberries. "Which ones do you want? I…" He coughs. "I didn't get forks or anything."

Liz grimaces, but hurriedly hides the sentiment. "It's ok." She smiles up at him. _It's better than nothing._ Better than starving. She runs a finger back and forth in the air over the containers and plucks the macaroni from its place. "You can have the coleslaw." She snaps the lid off and her mouth waters as the smell wafts up to her. Still, she hesitates. She tilts the container to the left then the right. A deep frown crosses her lips for a fraction of a second, then she shrugs and shoves her face at an angle into the food.

Slash blinks. He stares blankly as she digs her face deep into the food with seemingly no regard for the mess she is making of her face. Before he can stop it he snorts and an amused smile curls his lips.

Liz freezes. She lifts her face from the container and blinks up at Slash. "What?" She scowls and her lips press into a flat line. "What're you laughing at?" Her fingers curl sharply around the container and it crunches, bending in on itself.

Slash snickers and shakes his head. "Nothing." He snorts again despite his efforts and his smile grows. "You just…that was so _undainty_." He can't think of any other way to describe it.

Liz huffs. "Well sooo-rry. But _someone_ forgot the utensils." She throws a sharp look his way. "And I am _not_ using my fingers. It'd make them all icky and sticky." She wriggles her fingers and sticks her tongue out in disgust.

Slash rolls his eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to shove your face in it like that." He notes. "Just tip it like cereal or whatever." He nabs the coleslaw and demonstrates, gulping it down in the blink of an eye. "See? No mess." He shrugs.

"My mouth's not as big as yours." She watches him from the corner of her eye, a smirk curving her lips.

"Ha ha." He grabs the chicken container. "Big mouth or not there's no way you can make a mess with this." He shakes the container a bit to indicate it. "It was made to be finger foods. Unless, of course, that's too gross for you." He grins. "Then we can try it like bobbing for apples."

Liz's cheeks burn. "Oh shut up!" She snatches the chicken from him. "Just for that you don't get any." She opens it slowly, keeping one eye on him all the while. Waiting for some sort of reaction.

Slash shrugs. "It's ok. You were the one hungry. Not me."

Liz blows out a breath. He makes it impossible to get back at him. She pinches a piece of chicken between two fingers and bites slowly, trying not to give him another reason to make fun of her. With her mouth half full a thought strikes her. "Hey," She draws out the word. "How'd you get this stuff anyway?"

Slash keeps his gaze as far from her as possible. "Don't ask."

Liz gasps. "Slash!" She puffs out lower lip and narrows her eyes. "You did not terrorize those poor people." She points out at the streets below, still devoid of life. It's good enough of an answer on its own.

Slash grunts and turns his head farther away.

Liz slams the container on the space between them. She crosses her arms and her gentle eyes catch with a sudden fire. "You can't keep doing that." She shrills. "They're people – just like me, just like you."

Slash scowls, still away from her. But he dares to speak. He says the worst thing possible. "They're only human."

Liz chokes on air. "What?" Her voice is a breath on the wind. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes.

"They're nothing but worthless humans." He repeats through gritted teeth. He means it, wholeheartedly, but he inwardly cringes anyway. He knows it's coming before it does.

"What about me then, huh?" Her fingers curl into fists and tremble. Her nails dig into skin and it hurts, but nowhere near as much as his words. "**I** was human once too you know." Her eyes burn with brimming tears.

"Yeah, _were_." He turns his head and meets her dead in the eye. "You're not anymore. Won't ever be again."

Liz hisses as his words cut her deeper than any blow could have. She knows it is a sign to stop, to let it all go. Because it's true. He's so unbearably right. Yet she doesn't, _can't._ "So what?" She snaps. "Are you telling me that if…if I had still been human when I fell from that building you wouldn't have saved me?" She straightens herself, tries to match his height. "Huh!?"

Slash looks hard at her. He runs his tongue over his lips, chews lightly, almost stops it. But it leaps forth, "No. I wouldn't have." _Ouch._

Liz sucks in a sharp breath. She chokes on a sob that was lodged in her throat, jarred loose by the not entirely unexpected shock. "You…" Her lip quivers. The tears fight to fall, but she fights harder. "You ass." She slaps his arm, slaps as hard as she can. Yet he doesn't even flinch. She's the one who does as a wave of pain rockets back up her arm.

Slash blinks. He glances at where she struck him and slowly look back at her. Her crystal blue eyes are clouded and the fleeting anger is consumed by her hurt and betrayal. He should say something. This much he knows. But, what the hell is he supposed to say? He was never good with words. _Still_ isn't good with them.

Liz catches her breath and leaps to her feet. She kicks over the food and storms toward the fire escape. That's as long as she can hold it in. She bites down hard on her lip but the sobs burst forth anyway. The tears in her eyes slip past her guard and trickle down her cheeks.

Slash sighs. "Come on," He pushes himself up and follows after her. "Why do you have to take it like that? I mean, you're not human. I _did_ save you. So what does it matter?" he reaches out for her, but he doesn't get the chance to make contact.

Liz whirls. She smacks his hand away. "It just does." Her voice is thick with tears. Her shoulders quiver and slowly the rest of her is too. "You-You didn't…it wasn't for me…" The tears flow harder and all she wants to do is get away from his emotionless gaze. All she wants is someone to care. "It was because I'm a _mutant._" She says it with the utmost disgust. "A freak."

"You knew that already." He scoffs. "I told you why I saved you before this."

Liz makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scream. "I guess I didn't believe you." _I thought you cared_. She turns hard and blindly leaps down. She thanks the lord she hits the fire escape, but the gratefulness is swallowed whole by her furious sadness. She rockets down the stairs and doesn't look back. She leaps and nearly falls as she hits the ground, but still she doesn't stop. She has never been more glad for all those years of track. She doesn't want to deal with him, she doesn't even want to look at him right now. So she runs around the corner and disappears into the city, hoping to never be found again. _Liar._ Hoping to be found by someone who will understand. _Not really. _Fine, hoping that he'll follow her anyway. _Pathetic. _She knew that already though.

Slash stares blankly after her. He means to follow, right at her heel, but he doesn't. He doesn't even move for the longest time. All he does is stare at the emptiness below – where she once was. "Touchy." He scoffs. He rolls his eyes and walks back to the overturned food. He sits down and sets it back up, goes to open and eat the rest of it. Only he doesn't. He sits and stares at it much like he stared after her.

He looks up then, looks half expecting to see her. And he does – at least in his head. She smiles at him and chides him for being so indecisive. And honestly he can't tell if it's the food she's talking about or her and how he isn't following. He sighs. _Not like I want to know either._ Because he doesn't. _Yeah, right._ Really. _Bull. _He growls and smacks his hand into the food, sending it flying off the roof before it smashes into the sidewalk and splatters across it, like a bloodstain made of yellow, red, and everything that hurts.

"Stupid girl…" He glances back at the bag and the one thing still hidden within – the thing he nabbed especially for her. The pink glares up at him, sharp against the chocolate underbelly. He tenses to grab it and chuck it too. Only he stops at the last second. His shoulders slump and he lets out a heavy sigh. "I'd of never done it if it wasn't for you." He doesn't need this expensive crappy food. _God. _She is so unbelievably stupid.

**Um, wow, ok. So this spiraled completely out of control. I swear I tried to keep it cute and fluffy but then it just...I just...I don't even know. I didn't even get to one of the scenes I meant to be in this chapter. lol So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	5. Guardian

**Yay update! Pretty quick, huh? Hopefully I can keep this up. Enjoy!**

The buildings blur by her. The shouts and screams of people on the street do not deter her. She blocks them out just like she blocks out the sensation of warm streaks running down her face. She's fine. Absolutely fine. _Ha. You idiot._ She growls and shakes her head fiercely. "I am!" She bellows to nothingness. "I'm fine!" She does not miss how her voice catches on the word – how much of a liar she is.

She pitches over suddenly. She catches herself on the corner of a building. Her breaths are heavy – in, out, in out. Her heart hammers out of her chest and she pants like a dog. Strangely there is no sweat. She wonders if it is a product of her mutation. Then _he_ floods her head again. She gasps and chokes on air. _Even not here he hurts me._ She curls her fingers hard around the brick. "I hate him so much…"

She glances over her shoulder, back to where she ran away from. She narrows her eyes and scowls into the emptiness. _Why isn't he here already?_ She snorts and shoves her head in the air. Whatever. She'll be fine. She'll just go find Bebop and Rocksteady. Yeah. She pushes herself off the wall and struts down the street, her head held high. Yeah! She cringes…yeah, right.

She slumps and lets out a heavy breath. She sniffles and wipes her arm across her face. They'll only get mad at her for coming back so soon. _Coming back at all._ Some family. All of them. Not just Bebop and Rocksteady but…she grimaces. She steers her thoughts elsewhere. To the sky. She looks up. It's blue, a soft blue that contrasts her emotions terribly so.

It's no use. She sighs. She can't keep her thoughts away from all of her problems. She stops dead. She jerks her head up and sucks in a soft breath. Her eyes widen as they light on a group of three identical men just feet in front of her. _The same that always talked to daddy._ Her body trembles faintly. No…

The men move toward her. "Come with us." They say in unison. Each one reaches for her.

She jolts. She turns sharply. She falters, but does not lose her footing. She sprints, the sharp sound of their metal bodies beneath their false bodies driving her forward. She jerks her head back and forth, looking desperately around.

His name curls on her tongue, but she swallows it down. _I don't need him. _She yelps as a blast grazes her head. She falls forward and catches herself with open palms. She shoves herself up and springs back into action in one swift move.

"Kraang, do not let the one known as experiment B92 get away!"

"Not again." Another says. He lugs a gun of his own up and aims for Liz.

Another shot wizzes by her head. The next clips her shoulder and knocks her off her feet. She skids across the pavement, tearing up skin and dirtying her face. She moans and struggles to push herself up. All she can manage is to rise up on trembling hands and knees. _No…please God no._

Liz twists her body and stares through wide eyes at the approaching figures. Her body shakes and her heart clenches. "L-leave me alone." It only comes out as whimper. She scrambles back, but only makes it a few feet. "Don't…don't-" She chokes on the words.

The three surround her. They each point their guns at her. "Surrender." They echo each other. "You have nowhere to run."

Liz tries to contain it, but her fear explodes into an ear shattering scream.

A shadow falls over them and the Kraang jerk their heads up. A hulking figure leaps down and drives his feet over their bodies, crunching them flat between the concrete and his weight. The earth quakes with his impact.

The remaining Kraang scrambles to shoot.

Slash spins and slams his mace into the robot's skull. Once the robot hits the ground Slash smashes his foot over it – again and again until it's crushed into bits. The creature within the suit is not spared. Slash snorts and shoves his mace back in his belt before turning hard on his heel.

Liz's chest heaves as she stares breathlessly up at him. She trembles faintly despite her efforts and no words come to her lips to explain herself or berate him or anything. All she can do is watch in awe as overwhelming relief washes over her.

Slash looks through narrowed eyes down at her, but his actions contradict the stone cold expression on his face. He bends down and wraps his hand around her, his fingers curling into the small of her back. He lifts her in one smooth move until she is safely on her feet, then he brings his hand back to his side. "You're an idiot."

Liz blinks up at him. She opens and closes her mouth around empty words. Then, with a tight voice, "Thank you." She manages a tiny smile. She feels her eyes burn, but these are not tears of sadness. She knows it well.

Slash rolls his eyes, still he gives a begrudging smile despite himself. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Liz shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She ducks her head and clasps her hands at her waist. "I just…" She doesn't even remember anymore. Her smile spreads and her eyes shine dimly. "I'm glad you came back."

Slash snorts. "Yeah, yeah." He nods in the direction he came. "Let's go."

Liz nods. She moves to go.

Slash tenses and turns his head sharply. _Something's coming._ He sweeps his large arm around her, stopping her dead, and pulls her close. He jerks his mace out and positions himself at an angle, between her and whatever is coming.

"Slash?" Liz's voice wavers. She peers around him and sucks in a sharp breath. What the heck? A robot flies down from the sky. His metal helmet hides all of his face save his eyes which peek out from a cave of darkness. It's red and silver outfit gleam brightly against the sun. But to Liz that means nothing. What catches her eye are the plasma weapons, one in each hand.

"Target identified." The robot's scanners settle on Liz. "Experiment B92, also known as Liz."

Liz gasps. _What?_ She jerks back, only to meet the resistance of Slash's arm. She grunts and looks desperately up at him. Her eyes spark with fear. Then she quickly looks back at the robot standing before them.

Slash growls deep in his throat. He tightens his grip on his mace. "Go Liz." He takes his arm from her and pushes her down the street.

Liz squeaks and stumbles, but she catches herself. Her breathing hitches as she sees the intent in his burning blue eyes. "No…" She gasps. "Don't do it." She shakes her head fervently. "Those weapons! They're-" She reaches for his arm, but her fingers come up short.

Slash surges forward. He releases an ungodly roar.

"Slash!" Liz clenches her fists as she shouts his name.

The robot locks onto Slash. "Threat detected." Its eyes glow red. "Eliminate." It propels itself into the air and over Slash.

Slash digs his feet in deep and halts himself.

The robot flicks its plasma whip, hooking it around Slash's neck. The robot jerks hard as it lands on the other side of Slash.

Slash chokes against the pull of the whip. The plasma burns his skin, but he can not find the air to scream. He swivels and rushes toward the robot.

The robot meets Slash's attack. It slams its plasma sword against the head of Slash's weapon and holds it there.

Slash rears back and strikes again.

The robot leaps over the blow. It drives the sword down hard – into the shoulder.

"Slash!" Liz shrieks. She looks desperately around her. _Nothing._ What the hell is she supposed to do!? She runs her hands over her face. "Slash…"

Slash slams his head up and connects with the robot's head.

The robot falters and withdraws its whip as it tries to reorganize itself.

Slash bowls the robot over. He rams it head first.

The robot's eyes flash purple and it shoots lasers from its eyes.

Slash starts and jerks back, but it's not enough. The lasers connect with his chest and tear through the surface. Slash gasps and clutches at the injuries, the blood pouring through his fingers.

The robot stands and suddenly it's as if the robot is towering over Slash. "Elimination nearly complete." Its mechanical tone echoes.

Slash breathes heavily. His body trembles faintly as he fights against the pain. He glares up at the robot, his body bent over slightly. His fingers curl tighter around the mace.

The robot rears the whip back.

Slash lifts the mace.

The robot flicks the whip and winds it around the mace, capturing it before Slash can move it. The robot pulls back hard, keeping the mace to the side.

Slash fights the pull, but this robot, it's…too strong. He grinds his teeth and growls. He extends his claws and swipes at the robot.

The robot zips forward and drives its sword deep in Slash's gut.

Slash screams. It rips through the air and chills to the bone.

"Eliminated." The robot jerks the sword back and steps away. It also brings its whip back, releasing Slash's weapon.

Slash's knees wobble. His mouth gapes and his normally ferocious eyes are confused and pain ridden. Tears itch at the corner of his eyes and blood dribbles from his mouth. The words he trys to speak are no more than gurgles.

"Slash!" Liz screams. She doesn't care how stupid it is. She runs to him.

Slash's hands unclench, his weapon clattering to the ground, and he falls to his knees. He throws his hands out to catch himself and for a moment it works. He remains on trembling hands and knees as he stares through quickly dimming eyes at the robot. Then he gives. He collapses in a heap.

Liz slides down next to him. "Slash! Slash! **Slash!**" her hands shake terribly as she reaches for him. She shakes him slightly. "Get up." Tears well in her eyes and blur her vision. "You-You can't, you can't-" She shakes her head furiously. Tears fling across the ground and sprinkle Slash. "_Get up!_"

Slash coughs terribly. He drags his hands inward. He clutches one to his chest and uses the other to feebly push at her. "Go…" He spits up blood. "Go…" Everything blurs together and it all is getting so dark.

Liz chokes on her sobs. "No, no, never." She throws herself down over his head. She clutches desperately onto him. The warm blood of his shoulder soaks through her shirt and it makes her sob harder. _That's his blood. **His** blood._ The tears stream down her face and convulsions wrack her body at the very thought.

Slash groans. He coughs again, spitting up more blood. Each breath is tight and pained. "S-Stupid…" He tries to shrug her off, but he can't lift himself even an inch. "Go…I…I don't…want you." He gasps and whimpers below his breath. He clutches tighter at the wound.

"I won't leave you." Her voice cracks. She holds tighter.

The robot locks onto Liz. "Target…capture." The robot snaps its hands out and clenches the collar of Liz's shirt.

Liz sucks in a sharp breath and whirls.

The robot jerks her toward it and lifts her high up off the ground.

Liz's eyes widen and flood with panic. "No!" She kicks and claws at the robot. Her tail swishes uselessly. She gasps. _Tail?_ She focuses all her energy into controlling it and it lifts. With one swift jerk she smashes it into the robot's face.

The robot stubbles and loses its hold on Liz.

Liz grunts as she hits the ground, but quickly scrambles to her feet. She sniffles and swipes her arm over her face. She narrows her eyes and raises her hands up as she curls them into fists.

The robot's eyes surge purple. "Subdue." The robot rushes at her.

Liz gasps and flinches. She freezes like a deer in the headlights.

The robot slams its hand against her head.

Colors explode across Liz's vision and her head spins. She wobbles before collapsing, her head colliding with concrete. It makes her ears ring.

Slash makes incoherent sounds. His noises are desperate as he wriggles his arm along the ground to reach for her. _Liz._

The robot bends down to pick her up. Then there is a sharp snap. Sparks fly and the robot jerks and stutters. It twitches. "P-Program…f-failuuuure." It clanks to the ground, its eyes going black.

Liz groans. Slowly she sits up and lifts a hand to steady her head. "Wha…?" She blinks up at the fuzzy figures standing before her. It's not the robot, not anymore. And as her vision settles her heart leaps into her throat. She starts and leaps backward, nearly tumbling over herself.

"Whoa, easy." Her father waves his hands in a downward motion. "It's just me." He takes a slow step in her direction.

Liz shakes her head, slowly at first. "Uh-uh." Her breathing becomes rapid and her throat tightens. She scoots further back, all the way by Slash's head. _Slash!_ She jerks her head away from her father and gapes at Slash. In the short time blood has pooled around his giant body and his shoulder wound has left a trail of blood all the way down his arm. Worst of all, his eyes are no longer open.

Liz sucks in a sharp breath and her hand flies to her mouth. She chokes back sobs and fights the return of tears. "Slash," She whispers. She leans over him. She touches him gently.

Slash groans, a barely audible sound. "Run." He whimpers at the pain even just talking causes. "_Please_,"

Liz is caught off guard by such pleading. Still, "No." Her voice wavers. "I can't leave you like this."

"Honey," Her father tries again. "Come on. We have to hurry. Before the Kraang come back." He nods imperceptibly, silently urging her to agree.

Liz slowly lifts her head. She stares with wide tear filled eyes. Her eyes narrow suddenly and her lips stretch into a flat line. "No," She cringes in anticipation. "I-I won't." She slips her hand to the other side of Slash and holds on tight.

The other man scoffs. "Oh please, you **don't** have a choice." He stomps forward and snatches at Liz.

Her father flings his arm out and blocks him. "Baxter," He scowls at Baxter. "We don't want things to go that way."

Baxter makes a face. "Harold, please," He smacks her father's hand away. "We both know **you** are the only one who wants that." A cold smirk curls his lips. "And really, I find even _that _hard to believe. What with you being the reason for her mutation and all."

A shudder rips through Liz. She freezes as flashes of that night splay across her vision. Glass, pain, and most of all no control. She whimpers and lowers herself down on Slash. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his skin.

Slash holds on by a thread. Everything is quieter. Everything is less focused. Everything but her tiny sobs. _Liz…_ Slash uses all his strength to lift his arm and gently lay his hand over her cheek. _Don't cry…_ He mouths it, but he can't find the energy to speak it. He can feel her tears even through the haze of pain.

Harold glowers at Baxter, but quickly shifts his gaze to Liz. His face softens and he reaches his hand out to her. "Don't listen to him." He half laughs. "He's crazy." He inches closer. "Besides, I mean," He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Why on earth would you want to stay with this monster? When you could be with me."

Her father keeps talking, but she stops dead on one word. _Monster._ Her fingers curl and her hands form tight fists. She slowly lifts away from Slash, her eyes burning. She carefully takes Slash's hand, so gentle against her skin, and lays it back on the concrete. Her lips curl back in a snarl and through despite the tears she looks furious. "Don't. **Ever**. Call him a monster."

Harold raises a brow and takes a tentative step back.

Liz springs to her feet and smashes her tail into Harold's jaw.

Harold curses. He grips his jaw and jerks upright. He narrows his eyes at Liz. "Fine." He draws a taser from his coat pocket and stalks toward her. "You wanna play that way. We'll play that way."

Baxter snickers softly to himself. _Yes._ That's the Harold he likes to see. Too bad the guy isn't around worth much of anything. Within thirty minutes Harold will regret even this.

Liz recoils. She slinks back by Slash even though she knows there's nothing he can do. _If he's even still alive._ The thought chills her to the bone. She touches him lightly and…nothing. Liz chokes on air. She whirls and completely forgets about the danger. "Slash!" She shakes him violently. "Slash! Talk to me!" Her throat tightens and she begins to hyperventilate. "_Slash!"_

Harold jams the taser into Liz's side.

Liz lets out a strangled scream. Her muscles stiffen and in the next instant she falls over.

"There." Harold coos. He tucks the taser in his pocket and bends over her. "Now that wasn't so hard was it." He rubs at his jaw. _Bruised._ He lifts Liz up with him as he stands.

Baxter steps forward. "That taser won't last more than thirty seconds, guarantee it. If I may say so I suggest you tie the little brat up." He raises a brow.

Harold cringes. Tie…her up? "Yes." He nods vaguely. "Yes, of course." He blinks and snaps out of it another degree. "I-I mean…just her tail. Just…just her tail." He nods. "Yeah…"

Baxter rolls his eyes. "Fine." He takes her tail loops it over her shoulder and trails down her arm. He pulls out rope and ties the arm and tail together. He hesitates for a fraction of a second, then he adds on. He doesn't want to deal with her when she wakes up in a few seconds. So he draws a chain from his coat and slaps it around her neck. He holds firmly onto the far end of it, ready to fight if need be.

Liz moans. Her eyes flutter open and a sharp pain slices through her. "She gasps and doubles over. "I…" She feels a tightness around her neck. Her brows furrow as she glances down at it. _What the…?_ She looks up and her stomach drops. _No._ She bolts.

Baxter snorts. "Don't even think it." He jerks the chain once.

Liz yelps as she is forced backward.

Baxter smirks. "You like it?" He teases. "I made it just for the occasion. Sure, I probably could have bought one if I wanted to, but how weird would that be." He chuckles. "Besides, this was free." He jerks again. "And who knows what freaky powers you mutants might have."

Liz's breathing elevates. _No._ She grips the collar and tugs. Nothing. "No." She bolts. She runs to the end of the length and gags. She chokes herself as she fruitlessly pulls against Baxter. "No!" She reaches desperately out toward Slash. _So close._ Her chest tightens and tears rise up. He's at her fingertips. "Slash," Her lip quivers. "_Please,_ open your eyes."

Baxter pulls hard. "Come on." He grinds out. "We're leaving." He starts walking although with much difficulty.

Liz digs her feet into the ground, but she can feel it slipping beneath her. The distance between her and Slash grows by inches. Finger's reach becomes a hand's reach and then an arm's. "Slash!" She struggles and reaches as far and hard as she can. "Don't let them take me!" _So selfish._ Her sobs break loose and her tears blur her vision, making his image vague to her. "I don't want to hurt." Her voice cracks. "_Slash!"_

Slash hears her and screams to his body to move. But it won't. The tears of pain burning his eyes transform into something so much worse. _I don't want to hurt._ His heart cracks at her mere tone and the tears set to spill slip down his cheeks. If only he could see her face…just one last time. Because he knows he never will again. But he can't even lift his head. All he can do is lift a feeble hand and reach toward her indiscernible figure.

She screams his name and pulls at the collar ceaselessly. She doesn't lose hope, not until she loses sight of him as she is dragged around a corner. Once his vague image finally disappears all her strength leaves her and Slash becomes nothing more than a dream. What he should have always been. And she shatters.

Everything is black. Everything is gone. Slash can't feel anything at all. There is only an incessant buzzing. "Kraang has lost the the most valuable experiment no thanks to Kraang."

"Don't start with Kraang."

"Quiet." A third interjects. "We can use this one." He points down at Slash. "He's just…broken. If Kraang fixes him, he can serve just as well as experiment B92."

All the Kraang nod. "Yes." Many voices echo one after the other. It makes Slash's ears ring worse and it brings back the throbbing pain. It's not worth it. So he seeps into the black. Hoping for it to be a dream, hoping for death, hoping for anything but being captured by _them._ And most of all hoping Liz will be ok. That she won't have to suffer anymore.

**Yeah, yeah, Baxter probably wouldn't act like that. Oh well. This is like his only role, sort of...ish. The point is it doesn't really matter! What does matter is what did you think of Harold being Liz's father? I thought it was a cool idea.**

**I really like how this chapter turned out. I hope you did too. Please review! :D**


	6. Falling in the Black

**Another update! I hope you enjoy! :)**

"Come on guys," Leo motions in the direction of the shellraiser. "Let's head home." He fans his hand over his mouth to hide a yawn. A part of him tells him that they should spread out and hunt down some of the more dangerous escaped mutants, but there really is no point. The mutants are probably just happy to be freed from the Kraang right now anyway.

Donnie drops his gaze to the ground. He sighs heavily and his shoulders slump. His fingers curl tighter around the head of his poor deceased robot. He'll rebuild him. Someday. Just not tonight. It's too late, even for him. All he wants to do is go home and collapse in his bed.

Raph glances over at Donnie from the corner of his eye. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. He can't think of anything to say that will make the braniac perk up even a little. He has his own issues anyway. _Slash._ His face creases. At least he knows Slash is ok.

A sharp beeping cuts through the silence and they all jump. Donnie's hand snaps to the mutagen tracker in his belt and he fumbles with it. He nearly drops metalhead and the tracker as he tries to hold both, but finally he finds a good hold on them. He smiles in embarrassment then clears his throat. He focuses his gaze on the tracker.

"What's going on Donnie?" Mikey jumps forward. He looks over his brother's shoulder and tries to understand the device in his brother's hands. "More mutagen?"

Donnie nods fervently. "The tracker is going crazy." His eyes light and he quickly moves past metalhead's unfortunate end. "Come on!" He sprints to the shellraiser. "We can't let it hurt anyone else." Or let the Kraang get it back or the Shredder. Timothy flashes before his eyes and a shudder rips through him. _Never again._

The three exchange looks and shoot into a run after their brother. They hop into the shellraiser and slide into their places. "Alright," Donnie yells. He sets metalhead's head down. "Hard right." He needlessly points.

Leo follows each of Donnie's orders, even when it sends them to a dead end. He shoots irritated looks every time, but never openly complains. He just backs up and takes Donnie's revised directions. It takes them ten minutes, but eventually Donnie yells for them to stop.

"This is it." Donnie breathes. He hops out of the shellraiser and holds the tracker out. It beeps are blaring. The building before them is old and rundown. "A warehouse."

Raph leaps out next. He makes a face. "How the heck did a canister of mutagen get in a place like that? I mean, it's not like the stuff has legs." He chuckles to himself.

Leo rolls his eyes. "That means someone probably took it in there." He reaches for his swords and curls his hands around the hilts. "So be careful, alright guys?" He glances back at Mikey as the youngest leaps from the vehicle. "Mikey," Leo says his name with extra emphasis.

Mikey puffs out his lips and narrows his eyes at the eldest. "Yeah, yeah. I got it, _Leo_."

Leo shakes his head and turns his attention to Donnie. "So, hey, any way you can turn that thing down or off or something. If there is someone in there, it'd be nice to be able to sneak in without them hearing us."

Donnie blows out a heavy breath. "No, Leo. I can't 'turn it down'. It's not like a television." He shoots his brother an exasperated look. "It either has to be off or on." He sighs. "But, I mean, I guess I can turn it off for this. We'll just have to search harder is all." He powers it down and tucks it back into his belt.

Leo nods. "That's fine." Although he wishes he could have it both ways. "Just be careful everyone." He takes the lead and slowly pushes the door open. It creaks and groans loudly. It makes Leo cringe and stiffen.

Raph snorts. "Good job fearless." He playfully knocks at Leo's shoulder as he passes him.

Leo scowls after Raph. Still, he holds his tongue. There's no point arguing. He follows Raph after he is sure the door did not draw anyone's attention but their own.

It is dark within the warehouse. Lights hang from the ceiling, but they are all broken or burnt out. Each boy draws out their t-phones and shines it around, the closest thing to a flashlight they possess. They fan out, each going to one corner of the building. They dig around and search within crevices. Before long they are all down on their knees.

Donnie snaps up. He makes a face. _What the hell are they doing?_ He pushes himself to his feet and swivels. He makes a beeline to Leo – the closest one. "Leo, this is stupid." He waits for his brother to twist around and look at him. "You said so yourself, someone probably brought it here." He crosses his arms and frowns deeply. "So why in the world would they toss it in a corner like this?"

Leo stands and brushes himself off. "Yeah, you're right." He can't believe how stupid they are sometimes. "You go get Mikey and I'll grab Raph."

Donnie snorts and snickers at Leo's choice of words. Although they probably aren't far from the truth. Getting Raph to change course is always a struggle, even when he wants to. "Mikey," Donnie calls softly to him. "Come on." He motions to himself. "We're going to go up a floor."

Mikey pops up and walks with a bounce over to Donnie. "Ok." He grins.

Leo and Raph appear at his side in the next instant. "Alright," Donnie shines the light of the t-phone around until it falls on a stairway. "We're going up that." He points and creeps carefully to the stairs. Just as carefully he moves up the stairs. He keeps a hand placed in preparation on his bo staff.

The stairway opens up to another wide space with no light and overturned furniture. Dust is thick here and Leo feels his nose itch. He slaps his hand over his mouth to suppress it. That would ruin everything.

Everyone whirls and stares with wide eyes at him. For a moment they all hold their breaths and then it passes. Leo relaxes and lowers his hand, smiling weakly at each of them in turn.

Donnie hesitates. He glances from the room to Leo. He shines his light within and there are no obvious signs of life. Still, they should do a quick sweep for hidden doors or something. How and broken and falling down warehouse could hide such a thing is beyond him, but they can't take any chances, not with his mutagen tracker shut off. "Leo, you should hang back, ok?"

Leo glares, but he does not protest.

Raph snickers. "Yeah, fox boy."

Leo growls and leans in toward Raph. He raises a fist and silently warns Raph.

"Guys," Mikey says with hushed urgency. He clenches his hands into fists and bites down on his lip. The others turn slowly to him, exasperation written over their expressions until they see their little brother's face. His eyes are wide and a certain fear lurks just below the surface. "You hear that?" He glances up.

They all follow his gaze. They bait their breaths and wait for whatever it is Mikey heard.

For the longest moment there is nothing. Raph is about to round on Mikey when the noise pierces the silence. It's low, subdued, yet somehow sharp at the same time. It sounds like moaning. The brothers snap to attention and draw out their weapons. "Let's go." Leo orders and they rush up the stairs.

"Oh my God!" Baxter does a face palm. "Can you not shut her up?" He sends a furious look Harold's way.

Harold flinches against Baxter's sudden outburst. "I-I'm trying." Harold types away at the machine. "But…she's already on heavy sedatives. She should be comatose. I-I…don't know what else to do." He wrings his hands and suppresses a whine as he makes the mistake of glancing over at his daughter.

Liz leans heavily against the glass of her container. Her breathing is shallow as she shakes violently. Her eyes remain shut and her mind is blank. Still, every few seconds she lets out a terrible moan. Faint words float out on her lips, but it's a jumble of syllables that are incomprehensible.

"Damn it Harold!" Baxter slams his fist into the wall and gasps. He hisses at the pain it elicits. "Do something more." He narrows his eyes. "Or I will." He doesn't need the girl alive for his work. Using her lifeless body to experiment with a retro-mutagen will work just as well as her living body. Not that it will matter much longer anyway. The girl isn't looking well.

The door bursts open and Harold and Baxter whirl. Harold's eyes bulge and his mouth gapes as he sees four man sized turtles standing before them. _No way._ It's not so different from this. Much more human than mutant.

Baxter sucks in a sharp breath, "Turtles?" He scrambles to the opposite side of the room. He dives for his remote.

"Dexter Spackmen?" Leo makes a face. He tilts his head. "What are you-"

Baxter nabs his remote and slams the button. A dozen sets of red eyes light up the darkness and many sharp screeches pierce the air as the mousers open their jaws and yell. They surge forward.

The turtles rush to meet the robots. Metal clashes with metal and heads fly.

Harold sits in stunned silence. He watches as the masterpieces of science slay the multitude of robots. _Such fighting skills._ He wonders if Liz might be so gifted. If it's natural or learned.

Baxter shivers noticeably. He backs up, jumping as he feels the wall behind him. _Cornered._ He looks desperately about himself. He can't let this one get away. It's the only way to find a retro-mutagen to keep Xever from ending him and as a backup for himself, just in case. _Still…_

Donnie drives another mouser through and slings it across the room. He jerks his head up and sees Baxter edging his way to the other side of the room, to the window. Donnie narrows his eyes and leaps over the remains of a dozen mousers. He slams his bo staff against Baxter, jamming him between the weapon and the wall. "Where's the mutagen? We know you have some."

Mikey swivels and stops dead. For a moment all he can do is stare. Then he shakes his head and dispels the shock. "Leo!" He doesn't wait for recognition. He scampers toward the containment unit and what lies within. "Look," He presses his hands against the glass and peers within. "It's a girl." He breathes.

Liz whimpers and moans loudly.

Everyone looks up and over in the direction of the sound. _Whoa._ That's different. The container she's in glows softly and makes it easier to see her. What the heck is she? Not human, not anymore. A chill races up their spines. And she doesn't look too great. Not even from this distance.

"Get away from her!" A savage voice tears through Mikey's trance. "Don't you dare touch my daughter." He leaps from his chair and rears his fist back.

Mikey starts and jerks around. "Huh?"

Harold smashes his fist into Mikey's jaw.

Mikey falls back and over some stray equipment. His head slams against the floor and his head spins. He groans. "Oh man…"

Raph jerks to attention. "What?" He grinds his teeth together and his eyes flash dangerously. "_Daughter_?" He grips his sais with more intensity and turns hard. He barrels toward Harold. "You piece of shit!" He jams a sai into Harold's arm.

Harold screams. He wrenches at his sai, trying to free himself but only making it worse.

Raph tears his weapon from Harold's arm with terrible force. He delivers a swift kick immediately after, sending Harold flying across the room. "You don't treat family like dogs." He stalks toward Harold. His eyes blaze. "You don't lock them up you piece of-"

"Raph!" Leo barks. "Leave him." He sends a sharp look at Raph. "He's not worth it."

Harold trembles fiercely. He grasps at his bleeding arm as he gasps for air. His eyes are wild with fear and his mind is reeling.

Raph sneers down at the pitiful man before him. "I better not see you again." He says through clenched teeth. He turns hard on his heel and moves to Mikey. "You ok?"

Mikey nods. "Yeah, fine." He offers a tiny smile. It quickly fades as he turns his attention back to the girl within the confines of the glass. "But what about her?" He kneels down to get a better look at her. Her throat constricts and he says with an obvious edge, "She doesn't look too good."

Raph kneels down next to him. He cringes. Her cheeks are flushed and her face is contorted in what he can only imagine is pain. Countless wires feed into her arms for God knows what. Convulsions wrack her and he can only tell she's breathing by the faint rise and fall of her chest. "Donnie!" He leaps up and whirls. "Get over here and open this thing up."

"No!" Harold cries in alarm.

Raph pivots and growls deep in his throat.

Harold shrinks backward. He cowers. "D-Don't hurt me…"

Raph scoffs. "Pathetic."

Donnie sighs. "I'm kind of busy over here Raph." He slides his bo staff up to Baxter's neck and pushes harder. "Hand it over." Donnie demands. "Or we'll use it on you." _Like he could ever get himself to do that._ Luckily, Raph would gladly go through with the threat.

"Are you kidding me?" Raph snaps. He scowls over at Donnie. "This is a _human being_ we're talking about! Not some stupid can of mutagen. This is a life at stake."

Donnie groans. "So is this!" Donnie glares back at Raph. "With these lunatics having ahold of it, who knows whose life they might ruin with it." Timothy flashes through his mind once more. He grimaces. "This is just as important."

"Yeah," Raph stomps over to the machine by the containment unit. "Well this life is going to end far sooner than your hypothetical one over there." He twists his hands in a fluttery mocking motion.

Mikey feels around the glass for some kind of knob or button or anything. His hands slide effortlessly. The glass is as smooth as silk.

Raph stares down at the buttons and dials of the machine for one whole second before growling and smashing his fist into the wall. "Forget this."

Leo blinks over at Raph. His eyes widen as recognition washes over him. He knows that look overtaking his brother. "Raph," He barks. _Too late._

Raph slams his fist into the glass. It shatters into a million pieces and digs deep into his skin. Flesh tears and blood stains his skin, but Raph only hisses and bites back the throbbing pain. He drops down catches the girl before she falls over.

Raph draws her gently toward him and looks more closely at her. He lays his hand over her forehead to see how warm she feels. Blazing. And clammy. _Shit. _He strokes her cheek to perhaps bring her some degree of comfort and he starts. He touches something wet. _Tears?_ A fury surges within him. He doesn't care that he doesn't know her. No one deserves this.

Liz moans and leans into Raph. "Daddy," She whimpers.

Raph cringes. Even now, even after that monster did all this to her she still associates her father with gentleness and comfort. He starts to scoop her up, but remembers. _Those wires._ He growls. How the hell is he supposed to fix that?

"You moron!" Raph hears Donnie's cajoling. "Now you're bleeding!" He doesn't have to look at Raph to see it. It's only logical.

"Put her down!" Harold insists. He staggers to his feet and towers over Raph. The reptile's piercing green eyes meet his and Harold's heart leaps into his throat. Still, he doesn't back down. "She's my daughter." His eyes suddenly grow cold. "And," He moves toward the machine. "If I can't have her. Then no one will!"

Raph's eyes bulge and he panics. He doesn't think. He tears the needles from Liz's arm before Harold can hit the button. Hopefully whatever is keeping her out cold will eliminate any pain from his foolish reaction.

Harold's jaw drops. _No._ "She isn't yours to take!"

Raph scoops Liz up in his arms and jumps to his feet. He whirls and turns his fiery eyes on the monster of a man. "She isn't yours to have either." He seethes. "Monster."

"Raph," Mikey pipes up. He looks around Raph at the girl in his arms. His heart clenches and fear snakes its way up his spin. "She looks pale." Paler than before.

Raph snaps his eyes down to peer at her. "Leo," He jerks his head around toward his other two brothers. "We've got to get out of her. **Now.**" He looks hard at Leo.

Leo opens his mouth to argue, but stops dead as he notices that faint glint in Raph's piercing eyes. His brother is terribly on edge. A deep fear is gripping him. So Leo nods. "Donnie," Leo snaps. "Forget Baxter and the mutagen. Raph's right. We don't have time for this."

Donnie makes a face. He catches that desperate look about Raph, but he isn't like Leo. Still, arguing will only stall the inevitable. He blows out a heavy breath. "Fine." He shoves Baxter to the side. He looks hard down at Baxter. "You better run as fast as you can, because we will be back." He turns and hurries to his brothers.

Raph doesn't wait. He surges down the stairs and out to the shellraiser. He takes his position, but does not pay attention to it. He focuses solely on the girl in his arms. "You'll be ok." He caresses her head. "Just breathe. Just a little longer." Then Donnie can help her.

The other three pile in moments later. The shellraiser jolts forward and Raph nearly falls out of his seat, barely catching himself. The rest of the trip he remains firmly planted. As they delve back underground Donnie makes his way to where Raph sits. "She still breathing?" He has completely shifted. Battle mode has clicked over to doctor mode.

Raph starts and stares wide eyed at his brother for a fraction of a second. Then realization settles. "Uh, y-yeah." Raph looks back at her. _Barely._ "She…she looks pretty bad though."

Donnie bends down to get a closer look. "Yeah." Not just physically either. The pain in her face screams of mental damage as well. "She's probably dehydrated and who knows what else. They probably had her hopped up on a million different things. I'll have to…"

Raph stops listening. He doesn't want to hear the technicalities of it or even hear it at all. He can see for himself how bad it is. The shellraiser stops suddenly and instinctively Raph jolts upright and leaps to his feet. "Where do you want me to put her?" He looks intently at Donnie.

"Just lay her on the couch. I'll bring everything I need." The pair rush out and into the lair. They leave Leo and Mikey in the dust. Waiting as they burst in is Master Splinter. Of course he would wait up despite what they said.

"Boys?" Splinter's brows knit together. "What are you-" He glimpses the large green mass in Raph's arms. It looks almost…human? Alarm springs to life in his expression.

"Not now Sensei!" Donnie yells over his shoulder, cutting Splinter off.

Raph comes to an abrupt stop before the couch. He lays her down gently and for a moment all he can do is stare. Every whimper and moan she makes causes him to flinch. As Donnie's voice breaks through the fog he tell himself to step back, to get out of the way and let Donnie fix things. It's what he's best at after all.

"Raphael." Splinter's voice is sharp.

Raph jumps and whirls. His breath catches in his throat and he stiffens like a board. Then he relaxes, but only slightly. "Oh, sensei…" He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "Look, there was a mutagen alert and we went to find it and then-then, there was this _girl_." He motions toward her. "And things…they just got crazy. She…she's hurt. So we have to fix her!" He clenches his fists. "She has to stay here! Don't make us get rid of her!" he looks desperately at his father.

Splinter scrutinizes Raph. He lets every word sink in and then a small smile curls his lips. "Do you really think I would make you get rid of someone who needs our help?"

Raph smiles weakly. "No…"

Splinter's ear flickers thoughtfully. "But, my son, why so desperate?" He raises a brow and tilts his head slightly. "I understand your desire to help those who need it, but this seems different."

Raph averts his eyes. "She…" He bites his lip and when he looks at Splinter again his eyes flash with fury. "Her father did this to her!" His clenched fists tremble. "Her own father! _Family._" He takes deep, deliberate breaths in and out. "No one deserves that."

Slinter nods knowingly. "I see." He lays a hand on Raph's shoulder. "But do not let it tear you apart, Raphael. The world is cruel sometimes. Family can't always be the cure."

Raph scoffs. He scowls at the ground. "It should be." _It's my only cure._

Splinter sees his son's thoughts in his bitter eyes, but does not have the chance to say anything about it. He is distracted as he glances down and glimpses his son's bloodied hand. "You too are hurt, it seems." Splinter notes.

Raph blinks. He draws his hand up and sees the red running down it. _Oh. Right._ He cringes and hisses, the pain coming back to him and hitting him hard. Still, he struggles to hide it. He shoves his hand back down and coughs. "It's…nothing. I'm fine."

Splinter frowns and shoots Raph a disapproving look.

"Splinter," Leo gasps. He grimaces and his steps become much more tentative as he makes his way to his father's front. "Um, hi." He smiles sheepishly. He half laughs. "Look…"

"I know." Splinter stops Leo short.

Leo starts. "You…you do?" His brows knit together as he leans around to look incredulously at Raph. He is amazed that Raph would say anything. When he gets emotional he likes to keep it all in or punch things.

Raph rolls his eyes. Not that he can blame Leo for his surprise. It isn't like him to tell the tale of their latest adventure. Leo generally gets that honor.

Splinter nods. "Yes, Raphael told me. And it is alright. She may stay here until her life is no longer in jeopardy." While Raph is wild with emotion at the moment Splinter does not see the underlying connection that speaks of a desire to be around this person. He doubt's Raph will have a problem with letting her go.

Raph nods. "Yeah. Just until she's ok…" A tiny frown curls his lips and he can't help but avert his eyes. But where could she possibly go then? No family means no one ever. And there isn't a human being alive who wants to be that earth shatteringly alone.

At least he knows he could never make it like that.

**If you got the reference to PaSDaS, then you get a cookie. lol If not then it probably made you go 'what?' In PaSDaS Leo is allergic to foxes so Raph calling him fox boy was a reference to that. The two stories are mostly different timelines, but there are tiny moments like that where they cross.**

**Finally the introduction of the tmnt! How did you like it? If you didn't notice it is set just after 'Metalhead Rewired.' I like to place my stories in canon a little bit. Hopefully you got that without me saying though. And so the RaphxMona begins...please review!**


End file.
